


The Battle Maiden and her Mabari.

by ZuleFandom



Series: Dragon Age - Romance of our Dreams. [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adorable, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Breast only orgasm, Breasts, Budding Love, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fantasy Fulfillment, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Hot Sex, Kink, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love that wet & messy is a tag, Moaning, My First Smut, NSFW, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Over coming depression, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Puppy Love, Riding, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless, Sloppy Makeouts, Smitten Mabari, Smutty, Strip Tease, Swearing, Tags Are Fun, Teasing, Templar Carver Hawke, Virginity, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10186052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuleFandom/pseuds/ZuleFandom
Summary: This work is about the awkward crush and unrequited love that is blossoming between Carver Hawke and Belinda Darrow. Carver and his Mabari, Fergus are thoroughly smitten with Belinda. Carver is consumed by thoughts of all the ways he wants to make her completely his. Unbeknownst to Carver, Belinda is thinking the same thing. I have taken liberty of EA/Bioware DAI-Multi concept of Belinda. Reimagining her completely as a woman who could capture Carvers attention and devotion. Belinda is a stalwart woman, of exceptional strength and battle prowess, matched only by the Seeker and Mage Trevelyan.This is a fast paced, lustful, dirty talk, smut and Love filled romance; with references my other works. Cullen/Eve (Part 1 of my series, the compilation of all 3 of my works: All we are is a light into the darkness.) as well as Cassandra and Rylen. (Part 2 of this series, Song of my Heart.)Belinda is from Starkhaven, and in my canon speaks both English and Starkhaven Gaelic (aka scottish gaelic) and this is her voice: Heather - scottish english. https://www.cereproc.comPaste any of her gaelic in the reader and play to hear her gaelic pronunciation.





	1. In Your Own Right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been inserted after the fact; unless you have read my main title this is new to you :) It outlines some of my back story of Carver. It is to put perspective on an new chapter post coming up soon.

 

Six months ago, Ander's blew up the Chantry, First Enchanter Orsino fell to Blood Magic and Knight-Commander Meredith went mad, attacking the Champion and the Templars. Rubble damaged many parts and of city and sporadic fires were sometimes still an issue in Hightown...But the Hanged Man was back up and running at full capacity with in a day or so... Priorities.

Hawke had traveled with Sebastian back to Starkhaven, conducting a "Diplomatic Tour" as Sebastian's advisers negotiated the marriage contracts, and Hawke secured aid for Kirkwall. But Cullen knew that it was for business as well as pleasure. He had even encouraged her to take some time off. Hawke, Aveline, Sebastian and Himself had worked tirelessly stabilizing Kirkwall. It wasn't the thriving hub it once was, but it was back up and running fairly smooth considering.

'Admiral' Isabela, with Fenris had set sail from Kirkwall, The Prince of Starkhaven and Vicountess of Kirkwall with them. Isabela sailed them up the Minanter River to Sebastian's home and continued on from there. Where to? Isabela wasn't really sure... but if Cullen knew anything they were more then likely pursuing Fenris's passion of ripping out the hearts of slavers. Cullen had quietly wished Fenris luck and told them all that if they ever needed his aid, to send word.

"Hey Curly! You up for a game of Wicked Grace?" Asked Varric, as he split the deck and expertly shuffled it back together.

 _'More then likely stacking the deck'_ Cullen thought." I might be more open to you cheating me out of my money after a pint and something to eat." He said over his shoulder as he made his way to the bar.

 _"Deal me in Varric, I don't mind taking your money."_ Cullen herd Rylen's crisp burr carry over the lull of the tavern. He wondered if he should warn his friend that Varric would cheat.

 _'Nah he already knows, but some lessons just needed to be thoroughly experienced to truly be learned_. Cullen thought. There was a commotion at the front of the tavern, and Cullen turned to see who had started the fight. Cullen was shocked to see a platoon of soldiers in full armor enter the tavern and surround the perimeter walls. They began herding the patrons into the lower common room, while six others ascended the back steps to clear the back rooms and secure all exits. With the commotion of the patrons stirring up and drawing attention, Cullen made his way back to their table as casually as possible.He discreetly shook his head 'No' as Rylen nodded to his hand on his sword. Rylen thankfully stood down at his silent command, there was no need to provoke them... they were already surrounded.

Carver gently pulled Merrill into the chair directly behind him as he came to stand next to Cullen. Carver, Cullen and Rylen stood shoulder to shoulder forming an unspoken shield wall. They were armed but without armor they wouldn't last long against this force. Cullen surveyed the troops, attempting to calculate the strategic probability if they would have to defend themselves when two more entered. All eyes were on the new comers as they surveyed the room.

The second was dressed in grey leathers and would have effectively melded into the background if not for her bright auburn hair.The first seemed to scrutinize every patron, looking for someone. She looked fierce, she held an aura of command and duty. An armored guard behind them spoke up, "All Clear." The first nodded in acknowledgement. 'Clearly the one in charge.' Cullen thought.

"My name is Knight-Commander Cullen, of the Kirkwall Templar order. These patrons, like my officers and I are just trying to unwind after a long days work cleaning up the city. Can I ask why you have so effectively secured this establishment?" She scrutinized his appearance as she approached. Cullen cursed himself for not wearing his armor, and had to resist the urge to lick his hand to smooth his hair, and straighten his shirt under her inspection.

"Knight-Commander Cullen. I am Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker of the Chantry." Her voice cut through the silent tavern with stiff ordinance and a crisp Navarren accent.

"And... Just what are you Seeking?" Varric spoke up from his chair at the head of his table.

"The Champion." she replied curtly. Her piercing gaze focused on Varric.

"Which one?" Varric questioned after making a show of inspecting his finger nails for a few moments before. Marching to cover the distance to his table she slammed a large knife into it less than a quarter inch from where his hand rested on the wooden surface.

 **"You know exactly why I'm here!"**  Her voice boomed with command. "Time to start talking dwarf!" She said after having wrenched the dagger out and leveled it at his throat. "I hear you're good at it." She chided as she un-clipped a book from her hip, tossing at Varric. Cullen watched in shock as he recognized it. Varric caressed the cover, his own work. _'The Tail of The Champion.'_

The Seeker scrutinized him for a moment as he opened the book in his lap. She moved quickly and impaled the knife in the book, exceptionally close to his... legs. Cullen's hand was clutching the pommel of his sword. Varric glanced to him, nodding imperceptibly. Cullen understood that Varric was going to de-escalate the situation. Most likely by spinning a story.

"What do you want to know?" He said, slightly breathless at where the knife had stopped.

"Everything. You will start at the beginning. Take him." She said as two guards stepped forward, grasping Varric under his arms.

"What is the meaning of this! The Champion is not even in Kirkwall..." Cullen exclaimed, looking to Varric unsure if he had said too much.

"Stand Down, Knight-Commander." The second spoke quietly and moved silently as she walked forward. "We are not the enemy. Master Tethras you are not our prisoner. I assure you will be comfortable and treated fairly. We only want to grasp the full situation. The Seeker feels that there is no one better to tell the tale than that of such an esteemed story teller. " She said, smiling softly at Varric. Cullen thought Varric had lost his mind when he saw him wink at the Second. Carver discreetly told Merrill to go to Varric's quarters as the Seeker had left, and not to come out until he came and got her. Cullen was grateful for his quick thinking, Merrill was sweet but... had a habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"No worries Curly. You know me, I'll be fine. Keep Bianca company for me would ya? I'd hate for her to get lonely, and have a drink on me while I'm gone, you spend too much time with a serious expression on your face." Cullen nodded as Varric was 'assisted' from the tavern. As Cullen watched the door close behind the Seeker followed by her troops. The Second spoke again after the Seeker departed, her voice linting a with a soft Orlesian accent.

"I am Sister Nightingale and Left hand of Divine Justinia. Seeker Cassandra is Divine Justinia's Virtuous Right hand. She can sometimes be... intimidating, but it is only an expression of a truly moral Seeker of Truth. Please, " She motioned to the table. "Sit with me, I will answer the questions you no doubt have." Sister Nightingale took up court in Varric's throne. After the moment she looked around, Cullen noting that her scouts had stayed. She hailed her closest scout and after a moment the was sent to the bar.

 _"That's the 'Right Hand of the Divine'? Kind of a force of nature isn't she. She's an impressive presence to be around."_ Rylen said with awed commendation.

"Indeed she is...?"

 _"Knight-Captain Rylen, Sister"_ He informed Nightingale with a nod.

"What do you know of the Seekers of Truth Knight-Commander?" Her question lilting softly.

"I've herd very little of them Sister, Its a secretive order... other then they investigate Templar misconduct, I've never seen them before." Cullen answered as the scout returned with a large pitcher of ale, a bowl of salted twists, a plate of crisps and clean glasses for the table. Nightingale took a glass, and poured herself some ale before passing the pitcher around the table. Cullen watched Sister Nightingale take a sip, and swallow before he allowed himself to partake.

 _"Seekers of Truth oversee the entire Templar Order, when a Seeker steps from the shadows, Templars run for cover."_ Rylen said from Cullen's side as he filled his mug.

"Why would they be here though? I thought they only showed up if a Templar failed at their duties. We protected the mages and did what was right, why show up now?... Why not help us years ago?" Carver asked as Rylen passed the pitched across the table. Sister Nightingale looked him over slowly beside her.

"I recognize you..." She mused. "Its been many years."

"I am Carver Hawke.. Well er..ah Templar Recruit Carver, Ma'am. My family lived in Lothering, and used to visit the Chantry often." He finished softly at the memory of his late twin Bethany, Mother and Father.

"Oh yes.." smiling warmly, patting a soft hand on his forearm. " You were a little sweet boy, ...if a little surly at times. She said with a sweet giggle. " I was Lay-Sister Liliana then, before the Hero of Fereldan allowed me to follow her..." she finished wistfully.

"Yes Ma'am" Carver mumbled, smiling dumbly like a pup in love.Cullen's interest peaked at the mention of Elissa, but he decided it would be better not to ask questions at this time. He waited for Sister Nightingale to continue.

"The Order of the Seekers of Truth investigate, interrogate, and act as a power check of the Templar order. They answer directly to the Divine. It is their duty to root out corruption and protect the Chantry. Seeker Cassandra feels she failed the Chantry and Divine Justinia by allowing Kirkwall to fall. She only seeks to find the initial source of Kirkwall's unrest. She suspects it was due to Templar abuses.

As Right Hand, Seeker Cassandra has advocated for an Order of Truth presence in Kirkwall for almost 10 years. So unambiguous in her duty, when the rumors of the corruption of Kirkwall's Templar's became worse about five years ago, Cassandra beseeched Most Holy to dispatch her. Grand Cleric Elthina pacified Most Holy and Cassandra was denied. She implored Most Holy to allow her to undertake this encumbrance personally, root out the corruption and crush it. Bring peace to the Mage-Templar conflict here, but still Cassandra's warnings of foredoom were ignored and rebuffed by Elthina.

A year ago Cassandra warned Divine Justinia that if they did not act there would be disaster, and Kirkwall would fall. She demanded to be allowed to rally the Seekers of the Order of Truth and march on the Kirkwall Templar Order. It was knowingly corrupt, gone unchecked for too long. Those responsible for the rumored atrocities and abuses of power needed to be found and held accountable.

At that point it was too late, Most Holy could see that Seeker Cassandra's presence as Right Hand, or the Seekers in general would only aggravate the situation, but allowed a compromise. Most Holy bid me to attend Kirkwall secretly a year ago. I came to warn the Grand Cleric of the danger, but Most Holy's warning was ignored.

Elthina's agents, The Champion, and Prince Vael advised me that Grand Cleric was trying to prevent an Exsaulted March on Kirkwall. She was steadfast to remain neutral, but Most Holy feels that in doing so Elthina appeared to favor the Templars. In the end, her inaction was her gravest error. Her refusal to speak out against the suffering of Mages in her flock resulted in cataclysm. We are here on behalf of Divine Justinia. Most Holy wishes to learn the full scope of the situation, so that she may understand the plight of Mages, and begin to heal the pain caused here."

"That's easy. Knight-Commander Meredith." Carver scoffed. "She treated our charges horribly. If it wasn't for Cullen standing up to her Meredith would have annulled the whole circle." Sister Nightingale looked to Cullen.

"It is true, after many years of abuses Meredith had seemingly gone mad with Power. But you were there Carver. Yes, I stood with the Champion to stop Meredith but many others helped as well. It took a small army to stop the Annulment that day...I request that when the Seeker is finished speaking to Varric, that she come to speak with me. Varric is not the only one with a story worth telling." Cullen said, finishing the last few gulps of ale when he was done.

"We will be in touch Knight-Commander, Knight-Captain, Templar Recruit Carver. Thank youfor speaking with me." And then she and her scouts her gone.Taking a deep breath, Cullen hoped Seeker Cassandra finished with Varric soon. He was eager to' Follow the Seeker', and make his way to Eve.

* * *

 

" You wanted to see me Knight-Commander?" Cullen looked up from the tome he was reading for the third time. Straightening as he closed the ancient book he said "Yes, Templar-recruit Carver. Thank you for coming. Please," motioning for him to sit in one of the chairs across from his desk.

Cullen stood, walking to the decanter of water on the small table in the corner of his office. After a thought he grabbed two glasses returning to his desk, he pulled a bottle of West Hill Brandy from the bottom left drawer. Cullen raised the bottle with a questioning shrug of his shoulder, Carver nodded with a rare smile. Cullen took up position in the chair beside Carver as he filled the glasses. Accepting the tumbler, Carver took a short pull of the smooth liquid, mirroring Cullen as they relaxed into the chairs.

"Carver, I consider you a friend," he began, sitting back as he crossed his legs, balancing his right foot on his left knee, he thumbed his glass on his knee. Looking Carver in the eye he continued,

"But as your superior officer, it is my duty to evaluate your performance. I know you have stood in the shadow cast by Miriam, and struggled for a time to find your own place. For that reason, among another I will touch on later, I chose to evaluate you myself instead of just deferring to my senior officers. I wanted you to know that my evaluation is free of any stigma of your association to the Champion, and is completely of your own Merit. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir. It is true what you say, I have... do struggle with it." Carver nodded solemnly. Nodding Cullen reached to slide a report from the corner of his desk, taking a sip of his drink he quickly glanced over his report.

"Templar-Recruit Carver, in regards to your weapons training: I have noted your increased proficiency. It is my opinion that you have mastered all Advanced Techniques of the two handed weapon class. Mighty blow is now considerably more damaging and now has the ability to crush targets that have been rendered brittle and your Sunder has a Giants reach. I have also noted that you're Scythe Reaps particularly more damage then most other Templars I have evaluated. Mastering the two-handed whirlwind is an accomplishment on its own, but your tornado cyclone lands critical hits, nearly every swing." Cullen finished, taking another sip of his brandy.

"In regards to Leadership and Decorum: It is my opinion that you have excelled under the disapline and structure of the Templar order. You have become a proficient strategist and leader in your own right, that other recruits and even Knight-Templars defer to." Carver couldn't help the proud grin that slid over his features at the words _'in your own right'_

"In regards to your Templar Abilities:" Cullen continued "It is my opinion that your abilities have progressed far above and beyond the requirements to take the Templar-Knight vigil. Based on your proficiency, abilities, personal merit and decorum, I deem that you fully embody the morals and values of the Templar Order.

As Knight-Commander of the Kirkwall Templar Order, I offer you the Rank of Knight-Corporal, bypassing the Knight-Templar rank." 

"... What? Wow.. I mean, Thank you Knight-Commander." Smiling broadly, Carver's cheeks dimpled with effort as the foreign expression took over his visage and shone with pride of his accomplishment.

"You've more than earned it my friend, but don't Thank me just yet Carver." Cullen said putting down his report. Cullen dropped his crossed leg and leaned his elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands around his tumbler "I want you to know , You will undergo the vigil, receive your Knighthood, and obtain this promotion regardless of your choice but I need to speak to you about the dangers of Lyrium." He said becoming serious once more. Carver's brow furrowed unsure.

"Lyrium grants us _'our abilities'_ or so the Chantry says, but lately... I have come to see it is a Leash. It ties us to the order with a sickening addiction, on pain and possibly death if we try to leave the order. To be honest Carver, you have proven to me that strength in templar abilities without the _'Enhancement'_ Lyrium provides, is possible." Carver was taken aback by this revelation and took a sip of his brandy to process what Cullen was implying. "I had herd it was possible but, chose not to really believe until I witnessed the truth first hand. Grey Warden - King - Alistair Therin, I trained with him for a time; Alistair was never given a philter - his first draught of lyrium - because he was recruited to the Grey before taking the Knight-Templar Vigil. It was many years ago.. at the Fereldan Circle during the Blight. He had all the same abilities, if not stronger then when we were recruits. The Hero of Fereldan herself , told me of Alistair continually upgrading his abilities as he gained experience and even becoming proficient enough to teach her other warrior companions templar techniques. During my research I discovered that the entire Order of the Seekers of Truth function much the way templars do, some granted even greater abilities, all without the Lyrium Leash. This revelation has given me pause to consider... the impossible. It's never been done... But I pray to the Maker I can do it... " Closing his eyes, Cullen seemed to trail off for a moment in contemplation. Carver waited with bated breath for him to continue. "What I mean to say is if I knew what I do now, I believe I would never have taken my first draught." Taking the book of Slumbering Elders, flipping idly to the section referencing Lyrium he passed it to Carver.

"I have found information on lyrium and it's debilitating effects and I would like you to read it, full disclosure Carver. I will not have you follow blindly as I once did. Educate yourself and contemplate fully before coming to me. In the end, the choice is yours. As your friend, I only wish for you to make an informed decision. Merrill said this is the tome was gifted to Miriam by Keeper Marithari after she saved the Dreamer boy Feynriel. She was quite adamant that it is treasured beyond counting, because it is the journal belonging to the last Dreamer of her clan."

Cullen saw Carver sit up straighter and shift in his seat at the mention of Merrill, but the seriousness of the subject deemed now was not the time. Cullen was never one to tease someone who was obviously very timid about their infatuation, regardless of how I'll advised.

"Due to the rare nature of some of the subject matter contained in this tome, I ask that you only read it in my office with the door locked. Now... with that seriousness over, I would like to extend my sincere congratulations Knight-Corporal Carver, You deserve it." He said smiling as he clinked his glass to Carver's as the both downed the remaining liquid.

"You can read through it as many times as you needs, and suggest speaking with some of the more senior officers like Rylen, or going to the infirmary to see what becomes of the more elderly members of our order. Do not feel the need to rush your decision, take a few days or weeks if you need... I will leave you to your research." Leaving Carver his spare keys, Cullen left quietly. Standing, feeling the weight of his decision in his hands, Carver locked the door.

 

* * *

Cullen made his way down the hall from his meeting with Carver, and out to the training yard where Rylen was drilling troops.   
  
"So...? Did Junior accept?"   
  
"He seems to have, I assured him that he deserves his rank and knighthood regardless of his decision to take it."   
  
"That he does. His Smite even had ma feet scraping fer purchase, Makers sake. And he's a damn good fighter. Almost took meh with two-hand when we sparred a few days past... Had teh whoop his arse with duel-wield instead teh show him what's what."Cullen chuckled at his friends attempt to save face.   
  
"I'm glad that I could afford him the choice. "   
  
"If you no't told meh, I woulda  never guessed he's never touched the stuff. Are yoh still...considering?"   
  
"Yes, now more I think with what I've learned. Did you know that Seeker's use abilities similar to ours but don't need lyrium? I think I might ask Seeker Pentaghast about it. "   
  
"Oh hò, I'd consider going off the blue too, if it meant talking teh the Seeker more." Rylen sighed forlornly freining a hand to his heart.   
  
"Then I guess it's good that I assigned you as the Templar Envoy and guide to the Seeker of Truth when she departs to visit our Viscountess in Starkhaven a few weeks from now." Cullen said, completely deadpanned.   
  
"Wha't? Yer serious, yeah? Yer no't yanking ma chain are yeh? Blessed'be Fookin Andraste... Cullen. Ta padh leat mo charaid. Thank you my friend!" Rylen said clapping his hand on Cullen's shoulder giving him a slight shake. The volume of his exclamation and the use of his native tongue drawing the gaze of the Seeker; momentarily pausing her decimation of a nearby training dummy as she dropped her sword and turned to watch them.   
  
"Who am I to stand in the way of you and your obvious affection. Varric seems to think you have a chance. When I asked about the betting odds he spouted off something about Starkhaven accents leaving a trail of ladies small clothes and spontaneous orgasms in their wake." Cullen's voice pitched low as he blushed bright red having brazenly repeated Varric's reasoning, struggling for his face to remain void. Rylen was so shocked that it took him a moment to process what Cullen had said. He howled with laughter the moment his brain caught up. He and Cullen were laughing so loud, marching troops stopped to gawk in amazement until Rylen's sharp voice rang out.   
  
"Oy! Did I ask you to stop by for a gaggle? Get your arse's back to yeh duties!"Cullen and Rylen turned their backs on the training troops, as they fought to keep from choking on the mirth filled laughter that was trying so hard to escape. Rylen's laughter filled eyes connecting to the Seekers the moment he turned. He noted the small smirk upon her lips, with a subtle bow of head and a quick wink as if to say: 'I caught you watching me again Seeker, enjoy the view?'   
  
Cassandra just huffed a disgusted noise, cleaving the training dummy in two before turning on her heel and marching from the yard.


	2. Hungry Eyes... Into Darkness Unafraid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra, Rylen and Cullen give Carver some good advise, Cassandra teaches Cullen and Rylen exactly what the symbol from Cullens dreams means.

"Why donn'cha just go talk teh her Mate. Clearly yer hungry eyed mind blast has'no worked yet, just go." Cassandra and Cullen chuckled at the terminology of Rylen's astute observation.

_'I can't keep my eyes off of you...'_

"Because... She obviously does not want to be bothered." Carver huffed.

_'Even with all of these people...'_

"It is just bad strategic planning, only using one tactic." Cullen mused logically. "Just... go say 'Hello.' Bring Fergus, Ladies love beasts of legend." Cassandra snorted out a soft giggle at Cullen's deduced 'lady logic' as he continued. "Where is he anyways?"

_'Just you and me...'_

"Off somewhere, not completely sure, but I can feel him close though. And like either of you are so much better talking to the women of your attentions. Shit... Cullen, that was unworthy. It was out before I thought, I... I forgot, I'm sorry."

_'You and me... '_

"Don't worry about it Carver, I knew what you meant. Yes, when Evie first came to me... I was immediately nervous talking to her, but it got easier. Carver, you have to talk to her... or it will never get easier."

_'I don't know why... '_

"Evie? I was not aware you were involved."

_'I can't keep my eyes off of you...'_

"Its a very confusing story Seeker, I will explain some day but the moral of our story is that we will be together again, eventually. For now Junior is the one in need of motivation..." Cullen relaxed a bit more when she nodded acceptance. "But you're right Carver, Rylen is no better."

_'Something about you...'_

"What? I talk teh Lady 'Kassandrah' any chance she'll give meh. It's no' ma'h fault Ma' Lady Kassandrah _\- 'gràdh mo bheatha' -_ has'no accepted tha't we are destined. It's no' problem though, I am a man of patience." He said brazenly, smiling brightly as he saw her shocked blush. He winked at Cassandra even as she scoffed a disgusted noise with a disbelieving wave of her hand. Though she could not help the flattered smile that shone in her eyes, even as she blushed hotly.

_'I can't quite figure out.'_

"Come boy, I taught yoh teh play, now I'll teach yoh how to sing thine hearts song." Rylen said after finally relenting in his flattery of the Seeker.

_'Everything about you...'_

"And what? Spout nonsense across the common room to her. How will she even know I'm singing for her."

_'Feels right.'_

"Such a brave and romantic gesture, I have no doubt she will know... but it would not hurt if your gaze was upon her as you do so." Cassandra said slightly whistfully.

_'I can't take my eyes off of you.'_

"It's no' nonsense boy. It's just playing a bit of music and speakin' yer mind an' heart. Is yer mind full of nonsense?"

_'Its just you and me...'_

"How do you know that will even work?"  
  
 _'Of all these people... no one else matters to me but you.'_

"Because she's of Starkhaven mate... She's one of ma' officers. The music and words of our heart is 'Our' way of life. Yoh want her attention, all yoh have teh do is play for her."

_' I don't know why... '_

"What! You know her? How come you didn't just tell me? Well, what's her name? What's she like?"

_'but I can't keep my eyes off of you.'_

"For the very same reason Cullen has'no offered that same earful boy. Yoh need teh talk teh her mate." Cullen nodded his agreement with a sheepish smile. Taking a long sip of ale, he used his tankard to shield his expression as he admiringly took in her features. Carver wiped his lip as he mulled over his heart words Rylen was preaching about, he thought he saw a flash of heat flare in her eyes.

_'You have been watching me as well..._   
_You feel it too, just you and I..._   
_You feel what is between us..._   
_but you seem sad._   
_I want to talk to you..._   
_make you feel better, see you smile..._   
_I'll do anything to see you smile at me.'_

"Fuck. Okay... You'll help me? Maybe we should ask Varric, he's good at this kind of thing." Carver conceded. He couldn't look away from her.

"That he is, but yer heartsong is just that mate. Yers. Come on lets feel out a melody and then yoh can put some words to it." Cassandra unclipped the note book from her hip, and withdrew a pencil from its spine, handing them to Rylen by the time he had finished speaking.

"Thank you, Ma' Lady Kassandrah." Smiling so brightly Cassandra could only nod obligingly before she had to take another drink to hide her blush.

"I say go with something simple. You want her teh hear yer hearts words, yoh can impress her with yeh aptitude an'other time." Picking up his guitar, Rylen began roughing out the tune he had scrawled in Cassandra's notebook.

"Alright... time to do this," He said taking a couple long gulps to finish his ale. "and frankly speaking, I better not hear a word of flack about this if it goes badly." He said bluntly. Rylen passed his guitar around the side of the table to Cullen. Carver pushed back his chair turning it slightly to grab Rylen's guitar. He settled himself and was about to set up his intro anacrusis when his courage fell flat. The woman had pulled away from his gaze. She stood abruptly, and Carver watched as she walked out the door. Cassandra noted the saddened expression cross his visage before he quickly schooled it away even as he slumped his strumming hand on the table in defeat with a soft utterance of "Maker..."

It made Cassandra's heart soften even more for the darling young man across from her. "Carver..." she whispered in a hushed tone getting his attention when the woman was gone. She wrapped both hands around his wrist when he connected to her sight. Rylen turned his body toward Cassandra, observing her with complete adulation. Cullen's eyes grew wider, watching studiously as the Seeker called upon her talents. As she held Carver's gaze they watched her brown eyes seem to swirl with a subtle blue glow, marbling like that of clouds before a storm.

Within a moment Cassandra pushed out her passive ability, and Carver breathed in sharply as he felt her imbue him with a jolt of 'Champions Resilience'. In an instant the storm in her eyes calmed, returning to their natural cocoa brown as she placed his hand back down upon the table. With an almost imperceptible smirk she asked mildly. "Why are you still here?" When Carver sat dumbly for another few moments seeming as if he did not understand her question Cassandra's usual serious tone and disapproving brow came back in full force. "Carver, Go..." After another few drawn out moments she huffed her annoyance under her breath "Sweet Andraste." with a roll of her eyes before saying firmly. "Now!"

Carver stood from his seat, almost knocking his chair over in his haste. Meeting each of their eyes in turn before nodding with a mumble. "Right...Thanks." before he strode after the object of his attentions. Rylen chuckled softly rubbing his palm up Cassandra's back. His barest touch and it instantly caused her flesh to heat. Gooseflesh followed his touch, then proceeded to tickle down her legs and arms, and up her neck when he squeezed her shoulder gently in adoration.

Rylen continued to caress across her shoulders and back admiringly for another few moments for he could have sworn he had felt what she did for Carver even without seeing her eyes. She impulsively leaned into him slightly when his touch was gone, even as she looked away awkwardly when she blushed at the romantic and adulatory smile he gave her. Cullen chuckled softly as he lifted his tankard. All three silently nodded smiles at each other whilst clinking their tankards in hail of a job well done.

\---------

After they finished their food and replenished their drinks, they moved to the privacy of the back corner table just vacated by the woman of Carvers attentions. Cassandra opting to tell her tale here where the loud lull of conversation would drown out their discussion making it impossible to over hear.

Rylen and Cullen were seated across the table in front of her, with their backs to the rest of the room. The cumulative expanse of mass between the two extremely large men created a very effective barrier of privacy. Cassandra pulled out a very thick and ancient looking tomb from her bag. Placing it heavily on the table in front of Cullen. He smoothed his fingers over the symbol from his dreams, and then over the words carved into its cover.

_**'Into Darkness, Unafraid.'** _

"This is the symbol you see in  
your dreams? Cassandra asked.

“Yes…”

“It is the Constellation: Visus, known as "the Watchful Eye". It was originally a symbol of the Lady of the Skies. In Andraste's time it came to be associated with the Maker, and a sword was added after her death.

“This book… I’ve seen it in my dream. What is it Cassandra?” Cullen asked still unable to look away from the book.

"There are only three people in all of Thedas that know what is contained within this tomb or the true context of this symbol and why it above all others was chosen. The Author, and her Right and Left Hands... This is the writ of Divine Justinia. If invoked by the Divine or either Hand, it grants the authority to act and declares the Inquisition of Old reborn and independent of Chantry authority." Looking from Rylen to Cullen and back again as she spoke. She took a deep breath to cull down the desire at her core and focused on keeping her eyes and expression void of lust before connecting fully to Rylen's eyes.

"Which... is why I reacted the way I did. Due to the secretive and exclusive knowledge contained within it... I... I'm sorry Rylen... for attacking you." Cassandra felt a twinge of self-annoyance as her cheeks burned regardless of her efforts. When she met Rylen's eyes, it was as if she could feel the 'Truth' of his reaction humming to her. As soon as she mentioned her earlier outburst she saw his eyes heat all over again, she pulled away from his sight choosing the safer option to focus on her hands. He reached across the table and stilled her awkward fidgeting by wrapping his large hand around both of hers to force her to look at him.

"No." He said firmly, she looked down feeling ashamed. Rylen wiggled her hands slightly to get her to look up, smiling when she did before continuing. "Do no' apologize Ma' Lady Kassandrah. Yer strength of conviction and passion in yer duty are inspiring teh behold." Causing her to huff out a breath she was unaware she was holding and smile. Looking up to Rylen and then to Cullen, Cullen smiled bashfully whilst nodding his head in agreement. Releasing her hands and leaning back when he succeeded in making her smile Rylen carried on with a conversational timber. "Honestly Kassandrah', I did'no mind it. Blessid'be Andraste... having a righteously impassioned and stunning woman practically climb on top of meh and rough meh up... Maker be praised Kassandrah', it was the best dammed part of ma' day!" He told her trying to bite back his grin, but unable to resist when she crumpled in front of his eyes.

Cassandra burst out with bawdy laughter slamming her palm to the table and attempted to cover her face with the other but abandoned that thought as she gave herself wholly into the laughter he induced. Her blush burned hotly up her neck face and ears are his crude compliment as he joined in her fit of laughs. Cullen had snorted into his ale mid-sip, causing it to foam up over the rim when he set it down a little too hard. He doubled over as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his forearm whilst slapping Rylen on the back with his other hand, as rolling laughter took hold of them all.

Eventually Cassandra, Rylen and Cullen were able to compose themselves but still smiling softly at her, Rylen mildly asked “So what does that mean exactly Kassandrah? What is the Inquisition of Old?”

"I will be as thorough as possible but this… it's a lot to take in, so please stop me if you are unsure.” She said returning Rylen's smile a little easier, before taking a sip of her ale. Continuing her explanation she looked to each in turn as she spoke.

"The birth of the Chantry took place more than nine ages ago; the mists of time have obscured once well-known facts. It is commonly believed the Chantry alone created the templars and the Circle of Magi. Few recall there was ever an Inquisition. Those who do, believe it predated the Chantry, hunting cultists and mages in a reign of terror ending only upon its transformation into the Templar Order. This is not quite 'Truth'.

One must keep in mind the state of Thedas prior to the Chantry's creation: a world where the only source of order, the Tevinter Imperium, had fallen apart. People blamed magic for the death of Andraste, the Blight, the terror they saw every day—and not without reason. Abominations and demons rampaged the countryside. No one was safe. Disparate groups of men and women initially formed the Seekers of Truth, determined to reestablish order because no one else would do what was necessary. The truth they sought, the question they tried to answer, was how to restore sanity in a world gone mad.

Was theirs a reign of terror? Perhaps. Evidence suggests they were as vigilant in their protection of mages as they were of regular people. When they intervened, they convened an ad hoc trial to determine the guilty party. This even application of justice led to their poor reputation; the Seekers came down against every group at one time or another, their "Inquisition" gaining notoriety for being on no one's side but their own. They considered themselves good people, however—followers of the Maker's true commandments. This was never more evident than when they lay down their banner in support of the fledgling Chantry. They believed with all their heart that the Templar Order was the answer a desperate Thedas needed in a terrible time. Ultimately, the Inquisition was composed of independent idealists, not Chantry zealots; that is the whole 'Truth.'

The Inquisition of Old was the original Inquisition. It was formed around negative 100 Ancient and is the original Seekers of Truth and Templar Orders. The early Inquisition took Visus as their symbol. After the establishment of the Nevarran Accord, which divided the Inquisition into the Templar Order and the Seekers of Truth, the Inquisition's sigil split in two: the Blade of Mercy became the Templars' symbol, while the all-seeing eye became the crest of the Seekers of Truth. "

Cassandra paused briefly to take a sip, as she raised her eyebrows implying she was waiting for questions. Rylen raised his mug then three fingers to hail the common room attendant before nodding for Cassandra to continue.

"In the years before the founding of the Chantry and the start of the Divine Age, Thedas was plunged into chaos. The First Blight had ended, the Imperium had broken apart following Andraste's March, and despite the spread of the Maker's teachings, blood mages and Old Gods cults were widespread. In the early years of the Divine Age, the Chantry was newly established in Orlais and the use of magic, though illegal, was rampant and unchecked. The Inquisition was a group who rose up to defend the people against the tyranny of magic in whatever form it might take, blood mages, abominations, cultists or heretics. After the first Blight, the Chantry recognized the mages’ value in helping protect humanity and so sought a better solution.

A loose association of Andrastian hard-liners, the group combed the land in search of these "threats" and some say theirs was a reign of terror. Others say they were cast in a negative light by history because their investigations and even application of justice, protecting both mages and common people impartially, crossed too many powerful groups. In these accounts it is suggested that the group was already known as the Seekers of Truth and that the "Inquisition" moniker was perhaps pejorative and meant to be derogatory.”

Cassandra halted, pushing the writ into Cullens hands. She nodded subtly and Cullen pulled the tome under the table as the attendant approached. Depositing their ales the attendant retreated after Rylen passed her some coin with his thanks. Cullen lifted the heavy tome back in front of him once again, examining it more closely as Cassandra resumed.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged that nothing is more successful at inspiring a person to mischief as being told not to do something. Unfortunately, the Chantry of the Divine Age had some trouble with obvious truths. Although it did not outlaw magic--quite the contrary, as the Chantry relied upon magic to kindle the eternal flame which burns in every brazier in every chantry--it relegated mages to lighting candles and lamps. Perhaps occasional dusting of rafters and eaves. Imagine how pleased the Mages would have been with that life." Cassandra quipped dryly Cullen and Rylen nodded their agreement with her sentiment.

"It surprised absolutely no one when the mages of Val Royeaux, in protest, snuffed the sacred flames of the cathedral and barricaded themselves inside the choir loft. No one, that is, but Divine Ambrosia II, who was outraged and attempted to order an Exalted March upon her own cathedral. Even her most devout Templars discouraged that idea. For 21 days, the fires remained unlit while negotiations were conducted, legend tells us, by shouting back and forth from the loft.

The mages went cheerily into exile in a remote fortress outside of the capital, where they would be kept under the watchful eye of the Templars and a council of their own elder magi. Outside of normal society, and outside of the Chantry, the mages would form their own closed society, the Circle, separated for the first time in human history. 

The Nevarran Accord was an agreement between the Inquisition and the Chantry to unite under one cause and establish the Chantry’s military arm. Together the Chantry and the Inquisition created the Circle of Magi during the rule of Orlais’s Emperor Drakon, who is sometimes credited with the creation of the Circles. The Inquisition subsequently developed into two groups: the Templar Order and the Seekers of Truth.

In 1:20 Divine, the Nevarran Accord was signed and the Inquisition agreed to lower its banner and submit to the authority of the Chantry. The mage hunters switched their focus from hunting to guarding mages and established the Templar Order as the wardens for the newly created Circle of Magi. The senior members of the Inquisition became the Seekers of Truth, overseers of the templars and special agents of the Divine."

Pausing momentarily, Cassandra seemed to scrutinize them fully before speaking again. "What I am about to tell you both... I was not to confide to either of you until Justinia was ready to act. But, your dreams Cullen..." Taking a deep breath Cassandra contemplated Justinia's hopes and wishes before committing fully to what she believed Justinia would want her to tell these two stalwart and trustworthy men.

"I have thought on Divine Justinia's wishes and contemplated her thoughts fully. Cullen, I believe your inquiry to me of this symbol... it is providence. I believe now is the time." She said with a glint of esteem in her eyes and strength of conviction and determination in her voice. If possible, Rylen thought he felt his chest swell with even more adoration for her at the slight change in her demeanor.

"It was not to be disclosed for a few more years but I believe now is right. Now is the time you learn the full scope of Divine Justinia's hopes for you both and provided full disclosure of what this writ means for all of Thedas, as it is Divine Justinia's wish for you both to be within its center. " Cassandra's lips crooked with a sly smile as she watched their eyes widen in shock as they absorbed her words.

"It is Divine Justinia's wish that all people of Thedas have equal rights regardless of race, status, gender or magical affinity. This writ declares the Inquisition reborn anew, commanding its own network of agents, political influence and its own military arm. The reformation of the Inquisition is, in fact a back-up plan by Divine Justinia.

Most Holy will be calling a conclave of peace, tenatively it is slated for the year 9:40. It is still years away from fruition but she will request that deligations of both Mages and Templars attend in hopes that peace can be brokered between the waring factions. In case of a calamity within the Chantry or if her attempt to restore peace between mages and templars fails, the Inquisition will be reborn. Justinia hopes that with enough support, the Inquisition could challenge the very tenets of the Chantry to enforce rights for mages, and all peoples of Thedas.

As Right Hand I have been tasked to search for worthy candidates to lead the each branch of the Inquisition. I am also seeking someone worthy of the title of Inquisitor, such as The Hero of Ferelden but she has disappeared, or Hawke but until I speak with her it is unknown. While she is a mage and leader of exceptional merit... I am unsure as why, but I do not believe Hawke is the leader the Inquisition needs. Divine Justinia provisioned me full sanction to choose her Inquisition leaders and has accepted my choices for you both... With the Inquisition's reformation planned it is Divine Justinia's wish, " seeking their sight in turn, "that you Cullen, take up the mantle of Commander of the Inquisition's army. Divine Justinia wishes for you Rylen, to be his Right Hand, and carry the rank of Commander 2-I-C, Second In Command, of the Inquisition Army.

“Commander…” Cullen smiled to Rylen. “ Commander... of the Inquisition Army.” Cullen chuckled, as a huge smile broke out across his face and shone from his eyes. Cullen thought he could feel the span between himself and Evie shrink as fact began to correlate with the memories he held in his mind. Rylen seemed to be having a similar reaction of joy for his best friend before Cullen said “Yes, I’m in. Most definitely.” Rylen patted a hand on Cullen's shoulder and giving him a small jovially shake as he beamed his smiled upon Cassandra, “Yes Kassandrah'... Absolutely yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carvers heart words are inspired by Lifehouse You and Me.  
> All the information Cassandra relays can be found on DragonAgeWiki.


	3. Judgement and strength of a Mabari.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first time Carver and Belinda ever spoke, Fergus is a hell of a wing man.
> 
> The chapter has been added after the fact so if you have read this story prior to 03/14/17 it is new to you.

The air in the keep mess hall and common room was warm.

 

'Betrayal’

 

But she could not shake her chill.

 

'Disappointment’

 

The music was loud, the aroma of roast hen, chips and ale surrounded the room.

 

'Pain’

 

The crush of off duty Templars only heating it further.

 

‘Resentment’

 

But she felt completely alone.

 

‘Depression’

 

Looking up from her drink by a knowing feeling, one that had become common to her in the last two weeks her gaze was drawn to _‘Tall, Dark & Fereldan'._

His eyes connected to hers, the thoughtful concern that shone in them a harsh contrast to the surly and stoic visage he seemed steadfast to maintain. He lifted his tankard to his lips taking a long pull, partially shielding his visage for a moment as he did.

Seemingly uninterested in the conversation between the Knight-Captain, Knight-Commander, and Seeker going on around him, she thought she saw a touch of longing as she looked upon him. She plastered a detached mask upon her face so as to discreetly admire the pleasing features of the stoic and quiet man. He had neat black hair, stunning blue eyes, strong nose and clean shaven jaw...

 _'Wow.. tall, dark and definitely Fereldan. Maker why is he staring at me.. stop.. please stop. You're making me want to melt. Oh Andraste preserve me, that's not true... I don't want you to look away. I feel drawn to you… you are the only one I want to know me... I want to talk to you, learn your voice, make you laugh, Know you... Why can't I look away.'_ She thought, beginning to regret the intentional seclusion she had encompassed herself in. 

 _‘Tall, Dark and Fereldan’_ gazed back at her as if there weren't a packed room full of people between them. She watched him set down his tankard whilst smearing his thumb across his top lip, lifting a bead of foam from his lip. She felt a flick of heat within her depths at the heat as she watched him absentmindedly bring the digit to his mouth pulling it down the tip of his tongue, all the while continuing to watch her with thoughtful regard.

“Maker's breath.” she muttered quietly into her tankard as pulled her head back for another sip.

 _'That man has not said two words to me since I stepped foot in this keep twelve fookin days ago.'_ she thought irritably.

 _'Oh come now Lass, that is you're own fault and you know it. You're to set in ways, feeling sorry for your own arse that you haven't spoken to anyone but when necessary. This self pitying and sour attitude is unworthy of you, and only hurting your chance at bonding with your fellow Templars. None of what happened could have been prevented, understand that those failings do not make your life choices worthless. You need get past this...to move on. You're in a new place, a fresh start. You better snap out of it soon, before you distance yourself to much. ‘Tall, Dark and Fereldan’ will never gain enough courage to speak to you.'_ Her sentient inner consciousness scolded.

Having had enough inner dialogue for the evening she abruptly wrenched her gaze from his, downing the remains of her ale in a few gulps. Pushing the empty tankard across the table before standing, she hastily made her way out of the common room from the back corner in which she had hidden. So stealthy she could have been a shadow if not for the eye's of 'Tall, Dark and Fereldan' burning into her back as she did so.  

 

* * *

 

Pulling from her darkened memories, she blinked back the tears that had been threatening to fall. She quickly smudged the remaining wetness from the corners of her eyes with her palm whilst taking a sharp breath to clear her nose upon hearing the soft 'woof' that had so deliberately demanded her attention. She looked up from where she was seated on the ground, her face visibly brightening as she looked upon the magnificent beast in front of her, unconsciously leaning forward off the wall at the sight of such a majestic creature. 

Feeling as though she was being judged in some way, she waited with bated breath as he sniffed her face and hair for a few drawn out moments, before leaning back to take in her entire visage whilst seeking her gaze. Unable to look away she looked deep into its eye's, willingly baring her soul to it as a feeling of balance began to ingress upon her mind.

The great canine let out a lengthy nearly inaudible growl. She steeled her willpower with a cleansing slow breath in through her nose, refusing to shy away from judgement. The huge hound let out a vicious snarl with a few quick, sharp barks in warning.  
She did not know why but being judged by this magnificent soul made her get angry. _‘How dare you... after all that has happened. Everything I have already failed at in life…’_

She leaned forward further, almost taunting the beast to do his worse. At least it would be something she could fight, a physical pain. That, she could deal with without question.

The hair of his hackles pulled tightly on his back and shoulders as his ears slicked back menacingly. It snarled, then lunged forward at her whilst letting out a string of fear inducing barks, snapping furiously within a breath of her face. She was unmoving while she willed her breaths to continue smoothly, never once blinking, shirking or allowing his gaze to break.

She drew in on her own frame for a moment, then in an instant she aggressively pushed out a taunt. She drew in a sharp breath filling her lungs completely before she let out a furious and menacing roar of her own, directly in the face of the beast causing it to take an almost imperceptible step back. 

After a moment she heard a small nasal whine followed by a deep rumble from within the cavernous expanse of his chest.  Strangely, she thought it seemed to sound like something a kin to appreciation, as it encroached upon her benevolently. He stooped his mammoth neck and shoulders down, bringing his face to touch hers.  Still maintaining his eye contact, an idiosyncratic feeling began to washed over her. A feeling of absolute respect and virtuous inner strength.

She closed her eyes for a moment, mouth falling agape as she allowed herself to revel in the feeling she had thought lost to her. She was in awe still trying to process the feeling when she opened them, within a moment the massive beast, still exceptionally close, sat down sumptuously in front of her with another soft 'woof'.

With a stalwart stare he proceeded to unceremoniously sweep his massive tongue up the entire side of her face. After the moment of her stunned shock passed, she erupted in a fit of giggles. Grasping his huge head in her hands to lull his ardour, she gently tilted his face and planted a soft kiss upon his muzzle. Standing again her newly befriended gentle giant indulged himself with a few affable head butts against her neck and shoulders whilst she adorned his nape and withers with the amiable scratching of her fingers.  
  
“Aye! You are a handsome one, aren't yah?” He seemed to stand straighter, turning his body slightly to the side ensuring the setting sun illuminated his heavily muscled frame just so; all but preening at her appraisal. Satisfied that she was pleased, he finally laid down heavily beside her. He deposited his head firmly on her thigh with a huff of contentment. Smiling softly she obligingly dropped her arm over the steadfast beast's tremendous frame, lightly stroking his head neck and ears.  
  
After a short period of companionable affection had passed she said, “Thank you. You must be very shrewd and perceptive to know that I needed a friend.” His ears seemed to flick as he let out a soft whimper, he shifted to place a great paw on her now outstretched leg before laying his head back down against her stomach seemingly hugging her into his embrace.  
  
“My name is Belinda… and just what do I call you my comely and perceptive friend?” He shifted his head, dragging his neck along her thigh.  
  
“My! But you're brilliant!" She praised understanding his meaning she began gently turning the thick black leather belt around his neck until the bold forest green embroidery was visible. **‘FERGUS’**  
  
“Well Fergus, that is a very nice name. Dapper and Strong, very fitting for one so brilliant and regal.”  
  
"Don't tell him that, there will be no living with him." quipped a deep voice that dripped with a crisp accent that was distinctly Fereldan.  
  
_'That voice'_ her mind purred at the intrusion.

Momentarily stunned by ' _That voice_ ' she had yearned to hear so often she turned her head sharply, her eyes falling upon the magnificent source of the voice... He was leaning against the wall, arms and legs crossed in an easy-going manner. He was keenly observing her with a smug smirk, and was looking at her with unadulterated veneration and esteem.  
  
Clearly he had followed her when she left the common room, and observed her entire confrontation with Fergus. Fergus rolled his eyes and groaned at 'that voice's wisecracked gibe, seemingly returning the jovial banter. Belinda was surprised by the noise, sounding very much like a raspberry that she couldn't help but laugh out at the daffy exchange.  
  
Somehow Belinda managed to maintain a semblance of composure, plastering a simple smile on her face.  
He was extremely tall, with broad shoulders and an impeccable physique. His frame seemed to mimic the immaculate build of the beast she had befriended. She frivolously drank in the vision of the man as he allowed her to become accustomed to his presence.    
  
Casually resting against the wall, his strapping arms and legs flexed rigid, even in his lithe posture. His eyes looking upon her studiously, pupils dilated wide with adoration, and pride. That foxy smirk crooking his lips against the backdrop of the rich hues of dusk...  
  
_'Holy Maker.. he's gorgeous'_ she thought as she watched him hesitantly saunter forward and spoke as he came to a stop, standing over her closely.    
  
"Hello. Are you Fergus's Master?" Fergus's head jolted from her lap looking to her incredulously, demanding her gaze. He huffed in offence, and pawed at her leg once causing his jowls to flap slightly.  
  
"Oh... goodness," She said lightly feigning her free hand to her heart, the great canine still holding her gaze as she continued "How silly of me. You're right Fergus, I'm sorry. I should have known. Brilliance and Sagacity would never submit to a 'Master'." She mused with awed insightfulness. "You would be the one to choose... shall I try again?" Fergus huffed his acceptance by laying his head back down. Looking back up to _'Tall, Dark, and Fereldan'_ she smiled.  
  
"Hello, my name is Belinda. Are you Fergus's..." glancing from the handsome man to meet Fergus's eye and back ' _Tall, Dark and Fereldan'_ s enraptured gaze again before guessing "Mate?" She must have guessed correctly because it earned her a lick upon her hand from Fergus.

A bright smile shone from his eyes before it established so firmly on his features it caused ambrosial dimples to form on his cheeks. A breathless chuckle falling from his lips before _'Tall, Dark and Fereldan'_ sat down next to Belinda. Fergus's body between them. Still keeping Belinda in his embrace Fergus twisted his body so that his head fell back on ' _Tall, Dark and Fereldan’_ s’ leg.  
  
"My name's Carver. Fergus is my goof of a Mabari." he said still chuckling softly.  
  
"He's very affectionate." she said scratching Fergus's newly exposed stomach.  
  
_'Holy fucking Maker! Your voice is as enticing and luring as the rest of you.'_ he thought dimly.  
  
"Ha!" he let out in a short blast, "And you would be the only one other than maybe my sister to say so. Normally he's not so..." Carver trailed off gesturing to Fergus. "Maker's Breath!" he groaned with an embarrassed roll of his eyes, "He's all but humming a tune. I was completely enthralled watching your entire exchange with him. I've never seen him like this. Never seen him do... 'That' to anyone. It was absolutely..." Carver trailed off dumbfounded in favor of appreciating his first up close look at her. "Remarkable." he finished breathlessly.

His eyes pulled over her soft features for a few drawn out moments. _'Your eyes... stunning. Strength and Grace personified.  Green.. so pale they could be a reflection of dew rolling from a leaf.. and Maker, your hair. Windsom and loose... tempting me to run my digits from root to tip...”_  His thoughts spouting the debonair poetry his mouth was to awkward to speak as his mind became more and more enraptured every minute. 

"You... were amazing Belinda... absolutely fearless." His voice bleeding with awe as he held her gaze. Suddenly realizing he had been openly gawking at her in his reverence he laughed at himself shyly whilst clearing his suddenly dry throat. Carver awkwardly looking away as he felt her eyes follow the heat of his blush rise from his neck.

"Really? You've definitely got my attention now  Carver."    
  
_'Andraste's Tits! That's a lie. You could recite the Chant of Transfigurations and it would be absolutely euphoric... Keep talking.. please. You sound delicious.'  She_ _purred internally._  
_'Oh maker.. did he just realize I was staring at him, shit!'_  
  
"Fergus tells me you needed a friend... so now you have two." He said  tapping his very large palm companionably on her thigh in front of his Mabari’s giant face. Lifting his hand after a second or two he continued.  
"It's hard to explain, a sort of sixth sense. Fergus is a Mabari. Mabari war hounds are a breed of dogs magically bred by the Formari. The breed is as old as myth, said to have been bred from the wolves who served the legendary hero Dane.We are harmonized... share a type of... mental connection." Carver hesitantly waited, watching for her reaction to his words but she just seemed to be waiting with bated breath so holding her gaze he continued.

  
"I've noticed you around for the past two weeks... you seemed sad, and upset. I wanted to speak to you... To... make you feel better," he looked away blushing slightly with his admission. "but... you obviously wanted to be alone. So… Fergus being the presumptuous and meddlesome beast that he is.."

Carver jokingly trailed off as her roughly palming Fergus's forehead before scratching under the massive pup's ears. "went to you of his own volition.”

He said resolutely, smiling at Belinda with the culmination of his statement. Fergus turned to lick his mate's affectionate hand encouragingly. Fergus urged Carver to continue, silently fortifying him and strengthening his courage. Carver paused for a moment, again taking in the beauty of her features and drinking in the closeness of her before continuing softly.

“I sort of... felt it. His need... He seeks to understand you, help you rediscover a strength he felt you had forgotten.” Carver paused momentarily as he saw a spark of something seem to come to life in her, and causing her eyes to shine. Extinguishing the sadness that had marred the pristine pale green of them, and causing her pupils to dilate with understanding.

“He judged you, found the truth you had lost. He found the true warrior spirit with in you Belinda, and deemed you worthy of his respect and loyalty.” She was completely enraptured by his words, he prayed to the Maker , silently promising to speak the chant endlessly if it meant she would just keep looking at him like that.  
  
“I felt his instantaneous respect and reverence of you.” he said with a slight disbelieving shake of his head. "He is honestly fastidious and a bigoted snob to those of weaker character. He will only show respect  to those he senses deserves it. He holds Cullen, Rylen and Cassandra in high regard, and deservedly so. He yields and allows my subordination because he understands rank and their command of me but would never accept commands from them unless it affected me somehow. The only one he will listen to... most of the time is my sister. But it's not because she is my sister, it is because she has proven she is worth following. But he’s never snuggles Mira into the ground languishing for affection. Maker...” He said with a bewildered chuckle as he lazily pet and scratched Fergus’s stomach.  
  
“If a Mabari doesn't like someone, I guarantee there is a flaw in the character of the person not the hound. It is exceptionally captivating to me that of all the people Fergus has met in his life, the one person he wants to be near...” a smirk pulling his lip before saying “is you. There is something that is absolutely remarkable about you Belinda.” he said with quiet conviction, unwilling to let her look away he paused momentarily. Carver felt himself smirk slightly, noting the way the corner of her lips crook and she slightly drew her bottom lip into an infinitesimal bite when he said her name.  
  
"Something about you calls out a mythical psyche of strength akin to the one Fergus holds... and command his respect. You hold a commodity within your character so astounding and momentous Belinda... I am unsure if there are really words to adequately describe.”

He told her slowly luxuriating in how she held his gaze. He could feel the heat in his gaze, as her features flushed at his praise before he shyly looked away when the urge to kiss her became unbearable.  
"I've never felt anything like it.. like this. It.. it's all just speculation of course, because  
it shouldn't be possible... " He stammered, his awkwardness returning when his lust for her flaired uncontrollably at the way she was looking at him. "Maker only knows... I'm not even sure if I'm... interpreting his feelings correctly at all." He finished lamely. Carver forced himself to take a calm, cleansing breath to gather his wits.  
"Andraste's mercy," he cursed breathlessly, glancing to her with a sheepish grin. "I'm messing this up badly aren't I? I must sound like I'm lyrium addled." He added chuckling softly whilst lightly shaking his head.

Belinda seemed to sit dumbfounded for a few moments, blinking in as if in a haze from the romance and heat of his words. Her mind was racing as she attempted to clamp down control on the surge of wanton desire and squash the urgent need to pull him to her lips that she felt burn hotter with each word that fell from his delicious lips.

"No, Carver... wow" she began slowly, "That's amazing! So that thing... I felt when Fergus was looking at me, he sort of snarled, then barked at me, smelled my hair and face before sitting in front of me. I felt like I was being judged. He was really just trying to connect to me? To take away my sorrow? Oh... Fergus my sweet boy!" She cooed, cupping his face as he pulled his massive frame into a partially seated stance whilst she pressed a kiss to each jowl before hugging him to her.

 _'Makers Breath! If I'd known that’s what it took to get your affections, I'd have barked at you the first moment I saw you.'_ He thought bluntly.  
  
Belinda's lips curled into a wanton grin as a shocked giggle bubbled forth,  punctuated by a stressful yawn from Fergus. Carver watched Belinda bite down on the coral flesh of her lip and the green of her eyes seemed to darken as her cheeks warmed at the candor and intimacy of his astern compliment.  
  
“Fuck... Did I actually say that out loud?" Carver asked incredulously. Fergus vocalized his confirmation with a soft nasal whine. Carver groaned aloud, a sentiment seemingly mirrored by Fergus when the huge canine whimpered in embarrassment then proceeded to slump to the ground and cover his face.

“Shit…” Carver rubbed his face for a moment trying to compose himself, squash the blush he felt rising and settle his addled nerves. "Uhh… I’m sorry Belinda…” He sputtered. “You have my sincere apologies. That was untoward of me, I mean.. uh never mind. Please… just forget I said it." He said clearing his throat again as a hot blush burned up his face at his stupidity. Fergus's muted grumble reaffirming his stupidity. Giggling gently for a moment before she reached to place her small hand on Carver’s, stilling his nervous touch upon Fergus's back.

"Oh I don't know Carver... " she purred with a soft smile, having noticed how his gaze heated when she said his name and how he appreciated her Starkhaven burr. "I noticed you the very moment I stepped foot into this keep and you seem to be doing okay without barking so far. I probably wouldn't have minded it though." she paused with a small shrug of her shoulder, turning to look away in thoughtful contemplation before murmuring "I imagine it would be fun... and exceedingly fascinating." Peeking sideways to take in the look on his face, "Making you bark." she finished brashly.

She slightly covered the grin pulling at her lips with her free hand and sat quietly, deliberately taking in Carver's gorgeous blush for a few moments before relenting and changing the subject. Her smile falling slightly, as the heat from her hand on his faded. She looked forwards, and began idly stroking  Fergus’s neck and ears.  
  
"I only finished my Templar training and took my vigil around seven months ago..." she began "I'm of noble birth but I wasn't promised to the order as some are. My parents allowed me to squire for a noble family in Ostwick, until I was 18 before deciding for myself to join the order. I worked my ass off from the start, fast tracking my training, moving up the ranks and completing it in four years.

Then... fucking Anders happened. In the last six months The Lord seeker enacted his edict, the Order split from the Chantry, and the Circles of Magi have fallen. I had been stationed to protect the Ostwick circle, only to have it fall. It was horrifying to see the order I loved turn against the Chantry I believe in.  
  
I chose to stay loyal to the Divine but I was unsure of the fate of the Templar order. I chose to follow Prince Sebastian and allied with the Starkhaven military,  assisting My Prince in reclaiming his throne from that bastard usurper. When Knight-Captain Rylen asked me to come to Kirkwall to assist I agreed.

I'm technically still a Templar but I feel lost. I know… it's selfish and petty... worrying about myself when so many people were hurt.  
It is completely unworthy of me, but now that some time has passed I can't help feeling like my life has been a huge waste when Chantries are exploding and circles are falling... It has all begun to seem a little hopeless,” The last sentence coming from her lips in a hushed whisper.  “and so here I am." She finished. After a few moments of quiet contemplation Carver glanced sideways to seek her sight.

“I know it seems hard right now, but it will get better. I felt exactly as you did. I had to choose between my Templar duty and Family honour when Knight commander Meredith went insane, and tried to get me to turn on my sister.  
  
Cullen helped me, we stood up to Meredith and protected the Mages. We stopped the annulment but had to fight the corrupted Templars. Some had been...  my friends. I had the cut them down to protect my sister, and all the other mages.”

He paused swallowing with a slight shake of his head. Carver took a deep breath , and looking away to some unseen distance before he continued “Anders. I knew him.. he.. he was a friend of Mira's and I. I had not had much contact with him after becoming a Templar, it had been years but... I felt like I should have seen it. Should have stopped him years ago.”

His hand clenching into a fist as the weight of guilt fell upon him. Carver physically stretched his back muscles, seemingly shrugging it the discomfort of guilt with a roll of his shoulders. “But the past can't be changed, we can only grow and make things better.” He said with quiet conviction as he met her gaze again.  
  
“Kirkwall has good people that need help, we have done a lot in the past six months but there is still a lot of work to be done. You can find what you had felt was lost... find your purpose here. You just need time to heal, you could heal with us. Never feel that your life's wasted Belinda, it's just different than you had originally planned.”  
  
He said with an air of hope in his words. He gently reached for her hand,  reveling in the heat of her touch. Carver gave her hand a small squeeze. She returned his kinship by flipping her hand, interlacing her fingers through his affectionately.  
  
“Belinda… for what it's worth…” Carver began shyly, his cheeks flushing as he saw her smile softly at his use of her name.  
  
“I’m really glad you're here.” he finished quietly.  
  
“Carver, Thank you... for the first time since arriving… I am too.”

Belinda smiled back shyly but it soon grew as she looked upon how pleased he was with her last statement,  earning her another gorgeous dimpled smile from her 'Tall, Dark and Fereldan'.


	4. Line drawn in the Chalk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited, and fight scene between Belinda and Cassandra has been extended.  
> Sparring showdown in the Starkhaven training ground.  
> Hawke vs. Eve,  
> Rylen vs. Carver  
> Cassandra vs Belinda.  
> But who is the real winner...  
> Setting the ground work for some seriously heavy upcoming smut.  
> The next few chapters will definitely be nsfw.

"But Darri, I need to train!" Evelyn pleaded, turning her gaze from where Varric and 'Bianca' were impaling a training dummy with bolts.

" _No... No fookin' way 'E'. I'd like to retain my dignity in some form, thanks very much"_. Belinda  scoffed, her burr rolling stiffly with her cuss, making Eve snigger. _"You forget, Ma' Lady_ _Trevelyan that we have sparred together since we were nothing but ankle-biters, I know all yer_ _moves, ya kooky rogue-mage...whatever ya are. "_ she smiled happily at Eve.

After a moment she lowered her voice _" I'd rather no' be put down so badly in front of my peers."_ Belinda said fervorously to her friend with a blush.

"Oh Darri! You're such an adorable lummox when you're besotted." Eve mused, a grin pulling across her smug face as she glanced to where Knight-Corporal Carver was being put through his paces by the Knight-Captain.

" _What!.. no, I'm nothing of the sort."_ She said in a huff, _"I'm not!"_ crossing her arms over her plated chest.

"Maybe I go easy on you? Make the handsome Mabari take notice..." Eve chided with a wiggle of her brows. 

" _No..."_ Belinda beseeched ina whisper, her eyes wide shaking her head slightly as Eve watched the blush creep wider on her playmates visage. Giggling Eve pulled her into an understanding hug, shielding Belinda's face from onlookers.

"Fiercely loyal, battle hardened, with a mastery that always finds its mark... He is very nice to look at... your Mabari." Eve said abstractedly.

Crooking a half grin at her confidante, Belinda conceded _"That's what I've noticed of course... his_ _aptitude."_ Both women crumbling into quiet laughter at the assessment.

"My 'Mabari' is quite a pleasing specimen if I do say so myself."

Both women's giggles choking as the voice that was distinctly Miriam Hawke's came up behind them, her statement punctuated by a deep canine bark as Fergus walked beside her.

"I assure you Knight-Corporal Belinda, while a bit surly and awkward on the surface; Mabari are kind and gentle beasts to those who can earn their loyalty and will accept none other than those strong enough to return such a single-minded devotion." She finished with a shit eating grin, as she watched the younger woman's face become adorably mottled. Fergus added his opinion to the discussion with two agreeable barks as he pushed his massive body against Belinda lovingly.

"Indeed Champion." Cassandra agreed. " A passionate and romantic ideal, that I have found describes such an admirable, yet modest breed quite thoroughly during my evaluation." Cassandra stated in her matter of fact way, with a kind tone. Unlike Hawke's boldness, Cassandra's appraisal held an air of delicacy in her voice not usually associated with the Seeker. It somewhat soothed Belinda's self imposed castigation, as Cassandra turned to look upon her at last with a small almost imperceptible smile upon her lips.

"Not you Gus, we're talking about Pup." Hawke clarified. The Mabari whined in confusion. "Oh never mind, just go say Hi to your Pup."

Without a second thought Fergus took off running, bounding toward Carver barking with wild abandon. Carver held up his hand to halt the match as he took note of the barking and began looking around to find its source. As he saw Fergus, Carver unceremoniously dropped his two-handed great-sword in the dirt turning completely, and standing to his full height of 6'4" smiling broadly.

Belinda bit her lip to stifle the whimper that threatened to fall from her lips at the perfect view of her _'Tall Dark and Ferelden',_ bare chested. Carver's abdominal, chest and arm muscles were cut sharp and glistening, slick with sweat from his current workout. Carver watched as Fergus drew closer, jumping the sparring ring fence instead of running under it. Wordlessly Carver pounded his hands to his chest twice and Belinda watched with bated breath as Fergus leapt into Carver's ripped arms surrounding his massive Druffelo-calf sized hound in a bear hug embrace.

A deep rumble of laughter fell from Carvers lips and after a moment Carver threw the hound off and he proceeded to wrestle with the giant beast like it was a tiny puppy. Fergus eventually gaining the upper hand by sitting on Carver's stomach. Rylens demeanor of professional trainer failed him as he doubled over at the waist, laughing at Carver and Fergus so hard that he all but fell over on to the fence railing for support. His laughter earned a furious bout of barking until Rylen made a show of raising up his hands in mock surrender with a bow of submission to Fergus.

Carver was completely at Fergus's mercy with his chest and arms pinned to the ground. Fergus relentlessly licked Carver's face until Belinda heard Carver cry out, sputtering attempts to spit Furgus's copious amounts of drool from his mouth between fits of laughter.

"YIELD! Okay! I Yield! Plaww... Eww Fergus! My mouth was open and everything! Yuck... Ah-haww... Pleww...MERCY! You win Fergus! I yield, you Win! Good boy!" Followed by more laughter from the usually stoic Carver Hawke.

All the women minus Hawke sighed audibly at the conclusion of the scene. Hawke scoffed with a disgusted noise that if it wasn't directed at her, Cassandra would have found impressive. Hawke rolled her eyes but smiled as she saw Belinda still blushing because of her adorable brother and his dog.

"Yeah... OK, " Hawke conceded "Even I have to admit... it is pretty cute how dopey my brother gets with his dog." Giggling at the statement, Eve jumped into conversation with the first thing that came to mind so that Belinda could be given time to recover. 

"Good Morning my Lady Champion." Eve said , a little too loudly trying to cover her shock. "and we meet again Cassandra." Extending a hand to the Seeker, smiling as Cassandra returned the greeting.

"Yes, I am pleased to be able to make your acquaintance in the waking realm this time." Cassandra said. "May I speak with you, privately for a moment? "

"Of course Cassandra. " Eve gestured away from where Hawke and Belinda were observing the sparring ring. 

"I wanted to Thank you Eve, for your help last night. Without your assistance I don't know how last evening's ordeal would have unfolded. I had not thought to meet one such as you before..." referring obtusely to Eve's Dreamer status.

"I must commend you on your bravery. Such willingness to put your personal safety at risk by disregarding your noble impunity to reveal such a rare gift... it speaks very highly of your honor. I thank you for everything you did..." without realizing it, the Seekers gaze had sought Rylen as she spoke, "for Rylen. It was a difficult situation, but you led us fearlessly and true to your word, saved us both. Thank you." Placing a soft hand on Evelyn's forearm and looking her straight in the eyes before she continued. "I promise you, as a Seeker of the Chantry and the Right hand of Most Holy, none shall know of your abilities from me and I will do all I can to be your shield." Cassandra vowed. "I sense great control in your abilities and you have my trust, and I will thank the Maker at every chance for he brought you to us at our time of greatest need. "

Eve was taken aback by the passion and conviction that the Seeker spoke with. "I knew I could help... I saw what needed to be done and I did it. I am just glad I could help you both. Rylen is clearly very important to you, but even if that were not the case, I feel that you would have done the same regardless of who needed your help Seeker. I feel that we have that in common." Eve said in judicious observation.

"You are correct on both counts... I would, but Yes, " she admitted quietly looking in Rylen's direction again. "I wasn't expecting this trip to blossom such feelings... it has been years since I had allowed myself such.. frivolity." Cassandra chastised herself.

"It is not frivolous Cassandra. As you said... It is a passionate and romantic ideal, and such feelings are a gift of the Maker and you should embrace his gift. I can sense the connection you share with him. " Cassandra's eyes grew wide at Eve's admission. "Don't be alarmed Cassandra," Eve continued with a reassuring smile. "What I mean is that I could feel how closely your connection was within his nightmare. Your feelings are still your own, and it is not on display for anyone with a magical affinity to see. But it is rare.. something I know of only because I have encountered once before... my own connection calling to another. It is beautiful..." Eve said, eyes growing distant fora moment as she remembered the Templar-Knight of her dreams...

_' If I told you our story, it could change every step you take, it would risk Our Future'._

"That connection.. heart and soul so in tune it hurts to be separated...You should never feel that it is frivolous."

"He has become ... very dear to me."Cassandra said her face growing soft at Eve's confession. "I know the danger of the Mage-Templar war is ever present, but I must tell you that Divine Justinia plans to in act a solution to halt the chaos and prevent future bloodshed. I promise you, you will not face persecution for what you revealed to me, or the others and I will protect you no matter what. You have my word. " Cassandra finished.

"Thank you Cassandra... it was nice speaking to you this way, I feel that we will become great friends." Smiling brightly.

"I feel that as well Evelyn, I am glad to have met you, and look forward to a time when you and your love can be together." Cassandra agreed with the soft smile of a true romantic.

As they made their way back to the others both Eve and Cassandra grinned as they saw Sebastian's tall lean figure come up behind Hawke silently unbeknownst to the Champion.

 _"My Princess Miriam..."_ began Belinda but her greeting was cut short.

"Oh cut that out right now Belinda." Hawke scolded lightly, "My name is just Hawke or Champion. I'll also tune in for 'Mira' but it's rare unless it's coming from Carver." she said her words trailing off as Sebastian pulled Hawke into his arms from behind kissing the flesh of her neck.

 _"You seem to like it when I worshiped my Princess so formally, this morning..."_ Sebastian whispered into Hawke's ear so quietly it could have been just a breath.

 _"Good Morning My Lady Evelyn, Seeker Cassandra. You seem to have recovered in well form_ _from your heroics last evening."_ Sebastian said smoothly stepping around his still slack jawed Princess to take Evelyn's hand, pressing it courteously to his lips in greeting.

"Thank you Prince Sebastian, it was quite eventful but the Seeker and everyone else's work is just as much to thank for the outcome." She replied with a curtsy.

 _"Seeker Cassandra, I wanted to commend you on your impressive efforts to assist Knight-Captain_ _Rylen last night."_ Belinda said with another respectful salute.

"I should be thanking you as well Knight-Corporal, your quick thinking casts helped me stabilize him." Belinda nodded at the compliment.

Fergus chose that moment to return to Belinda's side, making her giggle softly when he demanded her attention with a quiet 'woof' and began licking her hand in loving adoration. She was more than happy to return his affection. Fergus took up his preferred seat against her legs, as Belinda settled her arm around his great frame hugging him to her side. Fergus seemed to sigh with contentment when Belinda unconsciously began petting him softly.

Absorbed in her conversation with the Seeker, Belinda did not notice the moment of stunned shock that passed over the Champions face. Hawke blinked in disbelief as she realized Carver's 'fierce Mabari' was practically purring like a kitten in blissful raptness of the woman.

Hawke did a subtle double-take from the exchange, glancing quickly in her brothers direction and back again. A look of knowing smugness settled across her face the moment Hawke silently met Carvers eyes across the yard.

" _Knight-Corporal Carver and I just did what we could Ma'am. The Knight-Captain is a good man_ _and we're all glad that he was able to recover thanks to you and Eve."_ Belinda said to the Seeker, whilst giving Evelyn a companionable pat on the back with her free hand.

Hawke mutely bit back the laughter that threatened when she saw Carver's face mottle in embarrassment. Carvers face flushed harshly as he took in the sight of his 'imprinted life-partner' so thoroughly smitten in Belinda's embrace. Hawke grinned, her happiness for her brother plain on her face. Carver knew it was pointless trying to hide how he felt from his sister, especially since his feelings were in plain view for all to see at that very moment. Carver just grinned sheepishly back at Hawke for a moment, rolling his eyes with a shrug before returning his attention to Rylen.

" _I'll never get use teh that 'No' using words... but havin' a casual chat with our eyes' thing yeh do with'_ _yer sister Mate. I think yer both just batty... an' like weirdin' meh out."_ Rylen mumbled to Carver, shaking his head after observing the exchange. Laughing, Carver resumed their spar.

" _My... Champion."_ Belinda smiled turning to look at Hawke. _"Lady Evelyn requires a sparring_ _partner, and as I squired for her father from a young age, I am too familiar to offer her a challenge._ _As you are a mage and warrior of exceptional talent I would suggest the two of you pair off."_

"That sounds fun! I would definitely love to be put through my paces by the famed Champion of Kirkwall." Eve said excited.

"Let's do it!" Hawke said clasping Eve on the shoulder, steering her toward an open area of the yard chatting amicably of ground rules as they removed their heavier battle leathers opting for just their breeches and tunics.

"What of you Knight-Corporal?" Cassandra asked Belinda, "I have been cooped up on a ship for the past week, and feel the need to burn off some... frustration." She said with an imperceptible nod over her shoulder toward where Rylen and Carver were sparring. Dropping her voice with a mischievous grin, "Care to show those magnificent specimens just how formidable we can be?".

" _Absolutely."_ she said grinning _"I relish the idea of thoroughly gob smacking the object of my_ _raptness. The idea of watching my Knight-Captain fall over himself in worship of your prowess is_ _also exceptionally appealing Seeker."_ causing a bubble of mirth to spur forth from Cassandra. Fergus barked playfully, bounding in circles around the woman as if they weren't planning the romantic demise of his best friend.

"Maker help those poor sods." Sebastian joked in mock prayer to the ladies. "In the opinion of an entirely neutral, warm blooded male might I suggest feigning warmth mid spar in order to up the provocation of your planned... battle. "Sebastian said with an insightful wink to them. Fergus was barking gleefully, as if laughing along with them.

Both women barked with bawdy laughter at his suggestion causing Rylen, Carver and Varric to pause and glance over at the outburst.

" _An excellent idea My Prince." Belinda_  managed between giggles.

"Yes, Prince Sebastian, an excellent idea indeed." Cassandra agreed. "Let us put on such a ritualistic contest that neither of our swain can refuse." Cassandra finished as a wicked grin pulled over both their faces. Grinning ear to ear as the women walked past him to grab their gear, Sebastian waved discreetly to Varric. Pulling his head in a nod toward the direction where Hawke and Evelyn had begun to warm up and pull their magic.

Grinning, Varric sauntered through the sparring ring as he shouldered 'Bianca', silencing the warriors with a pointed finger toward the Mages and Warriors before Carver and Rylen could voice their protests. Both men let their weapons fall mid strike to their side as they gaped in shock. Registering what was about to happen they followed Varric.

Sebastian and Varric took up position sitting on the fence posts as they watched Hawke and Evelyn begin to cast. Cassandra and Belinda began removing their more cumbersome plate opting for the flexibility and 'visual appeal' of their under leathers. Cassandra tested the flex of her shield arm as Belinda strapped on her preferred vambrace shield that extended over her hand looking very much like an over sized gauntlet.

It was sleeker and lighter than a traditional defender shield. Giving Belinda the freedom to use the strength of both hands to wield her sword but still offered the versatility of having a partial shield to deflect, counter, and use bashing attacks. Carver and Rylen took up position on the sparring fence crouching forward on their forearms in rapt attention as Cassandra and Belinda began to circle each other. Cassandra was the first to strike as Belinda countered with her vambrace shield deflecting the strike and parrying with a fierce two-handed strike. They danced around each other matched blow for blow spurring up a cloud of dust in their wake.

From there seats on the fence, Sebastian and Varric's sight was continually drawn back and forth between the mages and warriors. Rylen and Carver did not have such a choice to make. Both men were riveted, refusing to look away from the battle maidens squaring off in front of them. Hawke and Evelyn were just as evenly matched as the mages unleashed a typhoon of power.

Hawke however was not expecting Eve's agility and rogue like fighting style. Burning up more of her Mana throwing partial shields than she had expected. Eve was a mini vortex of tempest and ice. Coming up close within Hawke's space requiring her to fight more with her staff blade than relying on her magic as Eve continued to press her advantage. Finally ending the match when she fade stepped into a blur, appearing behind Hawke. The Champion gasped out a laugh at the chill as Eve slapped 'daggers' into her back with splashes of frozen slush. 

Hawke yielded with a gleeful laugh and Sebastian guided the group toward the water trowel on the other end of the yard to freshen up. When Varric raised his eyebrows and flicked his gaze toward Cassandra and Belinda, Sebastian nodded him off, with a look that promised he would explain later. With a sly grin Varric conceded and intentionally drew the mages into a deep discussion of their tactics. Leaving the warrior women alone in the training yard to conclude their plan.

Cassandra and Belinda were both glistening with sweat and beginning to breathe a little heavier when Cassandra called a pause to the match, complaining of heat. Belinda conceding, feigning a need of refreshment. Fergus trotted happily up to Belinda with a water skin, earning him a kiss on the nose in thanks for his astuteness. Casually the women began stripping off their leather tunics as if the men were not even there. Neither man could think brightly, or voice a word of intelligence as they stood enraptured.

Cassandra stretched like a cat in her sleeveless cream colored chemise. She untied the neck laces, and pulled the fabric in and out from her frame, to pull a breeze down upon her glistening chest and leaving it to gape open. Belinda unlaced the leather sleeve of her left shoulder, pulling off the torso piece and right side of her leathers revealing a tight fitted 'mercy sword' red tank top tucked into her leather breeches.

"Bless'd... be the Bride... Sweet Andraste" Rylen prayed, mumbling dumbly in breath of an exhale, unable to blink.

"and... Holy Maker... be praised." agreed Carver with a slack jawed nod. His words heavy with awed reverence, and sounded more like a breathless sigh before he took a sharp breath in, only just realizing his lungs were screaming with need of oxygen.

Belinda was just as tall as Cassandra, both women set heavier with warrior brawn and stood just an inch or so shy of 6 foot. The build of their constitution was lithe and athletic, with graceful long limbs. Strong corded muscles, sleekly toned and glistening with the glow of perspiration. Their hearty and robust set added the allure of soft curves, and plump womanly features in only the best ways.

Belinda thanked the Maker that the laundry maid had yet to return her wash leaving her only this under shirt. Cassandra winked and Belinda pulling her long blond braid over her shoulder exposing her long neck with a choker buckled securely around its width. Cassandra assisted with securing Belinda's arm shield to the choker, passing the second strap across her back and under her arm so that Belinda could secure the second vambrace strap under her other arm and across her chest. Technically it was there to stop her shield from pulling too much on her neck but the additional strap did wonders to accentuate her breasts. Belinda could only imagine how fierce she looked at that moment, tight leather breeches, red tank top and a fully plated arm. She smiled shyly as she caught Carver's heated gaze as they took to the sparring ring again. Both stretching to their full height and rotating their neck and shoulders before taking their battle ready stances again. When they had worked up a sufficient momentum it was time to up the showmanship.

" _What's tha' matter Seeker?" Belinda_  asked innocently standing up straight _"Afraid yoh can't get_ _the upper hand without boiling the lyrium in ma' veins?"_ she taunted with a shrug of her shoulders. Cassandra laughed. 

"Oh Belinda, " she feigned her shield hand to her heart, "I'm flattered you think I've actually been trying..." she said with a scoff, her eyes narrowing into a deadly gaze and voice lowering menacingly "Question is Templar, do you really want me to?" each word dripping with threat, causing Fergus to subtly growl.

Belinda quickly covered the space between them, sliding on her knees the last few feet pushing her vambrace shield up between Cassandra's body wrenching her shield away from her body as she jumped to her feet once more. Using her non-gauntleted other hand, clenched solidly around the hilt of her sword Belinda drew back and punched the Seeker square in the jaw, her head whipping back violently with a disgusted grunt. Without missing a beat Cassandra hooked her shield around Belinda's vambrace, pushing her sword arm up and wrapping around the Templar's fisted hand pulling her arm. The awkward angle caused Belinda's hand to open and drop her sword. 

Cassandra drew her head back, pulling Belinda toward her as she heaved her own head forward. This resulted in a deafening crunch as Cassandra head butted Belinda square in the face. Fergus snarled and let out a furious howl, but at Carver's command he did not cross the fence. Her lips pulling a satisfied smirk as she felt Belinda attempt to wrench her plate back, but Cassandra held fast. With their bodies still tangled together Cassandra jeered,

"Still think I need to burn your blood to win Belinda? It does not take a Seeker to see that only one of us still has all our weapons."she taunted.

 _"I'm afraid I'll have teh concede teh yer observation, however there is a flaw in yer logic Seeker..."_ Belinda said lightly, pausing momentarily. Using her pure core strength she quickly folded her legs up, seemingly walking up the Seekers frame. Cassandra was in awe as she unconsciously leaned back deeper into her own stance to correct and resist the pull of Belinda's body, assuming she would attempt to  use her weight to flip them into a grapple. 

"You assume Seeker... that I need any weapons at all." Her voice dropping into a low threat, her features completely deadpanned. Cassandra's mouth fell agape, her mind now unsure as to what Belinda's next move was. In an instant Belinda kicked out both booted feet against Cassandra's chest sending the women flying apart. Cassandra landing harshly, where Belinda seemingly bounced back to her feet within a moment, her braid whipping wildly. Utilizing the momentum of the fall Belinda had pushed her hands off the ground from behind her head while simultaneously hefting her legs back, then quickly forward from over her head. 

The result was a victorious landing as she flipped herself into a standing fighting stance while Cassandra was still on her back. Fergus jumped to place his front legs on the fence post and began barking encouragement, Belinda winked to Fergus confirming she was fine. Casually she flicked her braid over her shoulder whilst she walked to where Cassandra was still catching her breath from having the wind so thoroughly knocked out of her. 

She offered her a hand up and she asked, " _So Seeker? armed or un-armed?"_ with a lighthearted shrug of her arm. Cassandra began to laugh out with bawdy and downright gleeful mirth as Belinda helped her to her feet. The women began discussing the previous altercation whilst they moved to circle each other again.

"That was an excellent move!" Cassandra exclaimed, "You executed it very well, I am very impressed Belinda!" she said with a full smile, nodding her head with honest appreciation. "I was not expecting anything like it, and was thrown... quite literally," she  said with a slight head shake and a giggle to herself, "completely off guard. Not an easy feat." Cassandra said, critiquing with genuine enthusiasm.

Belinda swiped the blood from her nose with her now sword less hand and Cassandra spin out a globular of bloody spittle as she grinned. "I just saw my disadvantage and turned it into my weapon." giggled Belinda as she blushed with modesty at such high praise.

"It was magnificent!" Cassandra said matter of factly. After a moment she adopted her pragmatic and blunt voice. "You will teach it to me during our next spar. And...that flip you used to recover as well."

"I would like that very much Cassandra." Belinda said brightly, still giggling. When she knew the men watching couldn't see, she silently signaled a momentary pause to their match. Cassandra nodded imperceptibly when Belinda was directly in front of Carver, and said

"Now, to answer your question Belinda, I will accept knife or daggers."

Standing straight for a moment she lightly swaggered her leather wrapped hips, before bending fully at the waist, and pulling a dagger from each boot. Carver groaned audibly in appreciation of the view and show of flexibility. Belinda looked over her shoulder, pulling her lip between her teeth when she met Carver's eyes. Pupils completely blown out with desire as he looked upon her. Belinda couldn't help licking her parched lips at the yearning she saw so plain on his face. She slowly glanced down the back of her body forcing him to follow her gaze down. She pivoted her right leg ever so slightly lifting an ass cheek for him to appraise before smirking when he met her gaze once more. Glancing to Cassandra, she winked. Cassandra understood and walked to place her sword on the rack, pulling her knife from her boot.

Belinda pressing her advantage, sauntered to the chalk bag hanging conveniently in front of Carvers legs. Belinda came to stand between his forearms resting on the fence. Carver dared not move as she came within a breath of his lips. Holding his gaze she twirled her blades before pushing them into the chalk. Metaphorically putting her hands between his legs, she subtly pushed the bag back, knowingly grazing his groin.

She felt a surge of desire coil between her legs when he licked his lips as his mouth fell open with a heavy breath. She smirked knowingly at the look on his face. She could see everything she was doing to him written plainly in his eyes. Feeling brave Belinda continued to assert her dominance over the situation, she turned away nonchalantly crouching slightly to tighten the leather across her backside as she adopted her fiercest dual handed fighting stance.

Cassandra had been pulled into her own heated exchange with Rylen, so enthralled that he did not registered what was happening between Carver and Belinda beside him. Cassandra had walked forward she deftly pushed her knife into a bag of chalk closer to Rylen. She could smell the soap and musk of him, it's scent only accentuating his raw masculinity and heightened her desire further as she shamelessly drank in the vision of him. 

Sweat still glistened on his skin and dampened the dark chest hair that bloomed handsomely across his magnificent chest. Her eyes followed as it dusted down the center ridge of his ripped abdominal's, tapering into a  pronounced 'V', disappearing beneath the line of his breeches. Only when her eyes had made the trip down and back up the expanse of him did her eyes meet his again. He reached out, brushing his fingers gently down the scar that had appeared on the left side of her face from the night before. True to her word, she wore it proudly in commemoration of his fight with 'Shah Wyrd'. She felt honored by the beauty and adoration she saw reflected in his eyes.

He was magnificent inside and out, and he had eyes only for her. She wanted to run her tongue from the burn scar at the top of his neck, all the way down his rugged abdominal's and kiss her way up the muscles of his back. Cassandra was imagining her fingers gliding over every scar, and tattoo on his delicious body. She was sure he knew for she made no effort to hide her lust of him from her face or eyes. Cassandra could feel her face heat and mouth fall open as her heart rate increased. She felt a hard coil of desire push at her core and knew it was the pulse of his lyrium coiling around her senses pushing at her passive Seeker abilities of Templar detection. She could feel his thoughts, his want of her pulling at their connection. He was imagining returning her machinations and more with fervor.

In actuality only a few moments had passed between Carver and Belinda and Rylen and Cassandra. To all involved though it could have been minutes, as the heated exchanges made time feel slowed. After another moment or so the woman took up their stances once more, and their battled resumed. If wasn't long before both women soon called a draw. Understandably, neither woman could focus on the task at hand.


	5. A lesson on the Mabari.

There was a soft knock at her door, so slight she was almost unsure if she had heard it at all. She closed her book and placed it down softly on the bed next to the sleeping mabari, upon hearing the second soft knock. Barefooted, she padded quietly to the door, answering it expecting to find 'E'. Pulling the door ajar, she was shocked and secretly thrilled when she found Carver instead.

"Carver?" She asked as she pulled the heavy door wide gesturing for him to enter. " Are you alright? Has something happened?" Carver barely registered what she was saying. He was immediately surrounded by her unique scent. He could make out almond and orange oil in her hair, and the rose water of her bath. He drank in the comfort her sent provided. It reminded him of happier times, of the beauty and simple calm that surrounded him in the Chantry gardens of Lothering.

The soft candle light from the bedside table illuminating her beautiful silhouette in a flickering gold hue. Her thick braid was loose over her shoulder and followed the curve of her breast. Small tendrils of her blond hair outlined her face in an alluring frame. She was wearing a light shirt, and soft cotton breeches that hugged her thighs and hips. "Carver?" she asked again, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. Seemingly entranced, Carver's gaze pulled up her body from her hips, to her heavy breasts and pert nipples pushing against the fabric at the lack of breast band. He blinked heavily,his face unreadable as he met her concerned eyes.

"Gus, go find Mira." he said curtly after a moment.

The large mabari had awoken with a yawn at mention of Carver's name and had uncurled his four foot tall frame, padding off the bed heavily to him. Fergus had pushed his massive body up against Carvers legs lovingly and Carver had absentmindedly accepted his greeting with a few pats of adoration.

With clear perception and silent understanding, Fergus descended on Belinda. The great mabari caused her to giggle softly as he walked under her hand, and circled her body in a kind of twisted hug.Belinda returned the affection cupping his snout with both hands,scratching under his muzzle lightly and pulling her thumbs gently down his handsome jowls. "Goodnight Fergus, Thank you for coming to visit." she whispered before pressing a small kiss to his head. Carver felt perplex gratification with a touch of lighthearted envy as he observed his mabari's suave and courtly demeanor with the object of his avidity. Fergus gave her cheek a small lick before retreating through the massive door, Belinda closing it heavily behind him.

"Carver...I.. I'm sorry, " She stuttered trying to find words fast enough to explain. "I should have asked permission..." she said, nervously twirling an offending tress of hair that had fallen against her cheek. Belinda tried to tuck it behind her ear as she continued "but Fergus... He just sort of seems to find his way to me..." she fumbled, looking down as she twisted her hands causing the hair to fall loose again. After a moment of apprehension she met his gaze once more.

"You think I'm angry?" Carver asked, shaking his head faintly."Angry... that my extremely intelligent, free thinking Mabari, my Life Partner... has chosen you worthy of so much of his time?" Carver asked with a small smirk pulling at his lip as he tried to deduce her logic. Belinda blinked, finding her brain lacking as it tried to ascertain what Carver's admission of how closely bonded he was to Fergus meant. She hoped Fergus's affinity to her meant what she felt it did. "How much do you know about Mabari?" He asked her, his eyes narrowing as he lifted his eyebrows. A disbelieving look settling on his brow.

"Not much... just that yours seems to like me, and the little bit you told me the first time we spoke." Belinda said sheepishly, turning to sit on the bed to hide the blush. She felt lacking, as she was so enthralled and should have made a greater effort to understand this uniquely bonded man. She leaned back against the headboard,tucking one foot under her body leaving the other to dangle off the side.

"Of all the dog breeds that the Fereldans have produced," He began, as he moved to sit in front of her turning his torso to face her as he continued, "none are so highly regarded or so widely famed as the Mabari. Justly renowned, Mabari are huge mastiffs with a touch of wolf blood and are fully capable of understanding speech and interpreting complex commands. Fergus is able to communicate with growls, whines, barks and several other actions."

"I've noticed that. I've had entire conversations with him, and I can interpret his meaning completely. Its really quite extraordinary."She said as laughter bubbled up at the memory.

"Have you now?" He chided , a soft smile breaking across his face at her confession.

"Oh Maker.. Did I really just say that out loud?" Belinda covered her face with her hands, shaking her head in embarrassment. "The words just kind of' fell out of my mouth before my brain decided to inform me of how crazy that sounds..." She said peaking through her fingers at him. Her explanation earned her a deep rolling laugh from Carver. She felt a blissful blush heat her face at the sound, but she couldn't help dropping her hands from her face and wrapping her arms around her stomach as she practically fell over laughing.

“Don't feel shy, or think that it is strange. He can communicate, and he's a really good listener. He's helped me through a lot.” Carver said in between bouts of laughter. “What Fergus and I share... I don't think I can aptly describe, because it compares to nothing else I know.” Carver looked away shyly as he whispered so quietly, “my feelings... incarnate.” He said it so faintly, she was not quite sure he had really said it at all.

 _''bhfuil do nasc leis hálainn Carver...'_ Belinda gasped softly at his unknown acknowledgment of her previous hopes and thoughts. In her shock of such an admission she did not even realize she had lapsed into her native tongue... _' e do mheon den tsamhail chéanna agus maité ar do anam. mothúcháin tharraingt le chéile ar leibhéal níos airde de Chonaic.'_

Unable to look away from the heat she saw flare in Carvers eyes at the use of her native tongue, she clamped down on her control before purring her translation more slowly.  
 _“ e do mheon den tsamhail chéanna agus maité ar do anam, ..._ He is yer kindred spirit and mate of yer soul. _mothúcháin tharraingt le chéile ar leibhéal níos airde de Chonaic._ Emotions drawn together on a higher level of consciousness. _'Carver bhfuil do nasc leis hálainn...”_ Carver waited for her to continue with bated breath, fighting hard to bite back a moan at the way she said his name. “Yer connection with him is beautiful Carver.” She finished with quiet reverence.

"This morning, in the training yard, I was watching yoh and Fergus..."She confessed quietly with a warm smile at the memory. "Hawke told meh then, 'that while a bit surly and awkward on the surface, Mabari are kind and gentle beasts teh those who can earn their loyalty and will accept none other than those strong enough teh return such a single-minded devotion.' I couldn't look away...It was so amazing." Her cheeks heating again under his gaze.

"She said Surly?" He asked incredulously. "If I know my sister, she wasn't just speaking to you of Mabari, or of Fergus." he scoffed. Carver said smiling so broadly at her admission Belinda couldn't hold his gaze and the heat of her blush burned from her neck to her ears as she twisted her hands with embarrassment.

 _'Oh fookin Maker... could he really know?.. did he just figure out what'E's pet name for my affection.. for him is... Oh shit.. Does he know I want him to be my Mabari?!'_ Belinda thought urgently.

"I am not his 'Master'. Each mabari chooses their own partner. It is a process called imprinting, and ...it is a bond for life. Mabari are steadfastly loyal and fierce combatants. Fergus in particular is highly social ,but is exceedingly selective." Carver leaned toward her slightly, closing the gap between them and halting her twisting hands with his left hand. He lifted his right index finger, and ever so softly pushed the fallen hair behind her ear once again before allowing a smile to shine through his eyes when she finally met his sight.

"So, No. Li'da... I'm not angry." Pausing in contemplation. "Fergus would only choose to give his affection so freely with one he felt reflected his uncompromising and exemplary nature. It could never make me angry... you are absolutely worth it."

Belinda's mouth fell slack at his derived pet name, and she swallowed hard at the heat in his eyes. She wanted to hear it fall from his lips again and again, licking her lips at the thought. She didn't dare blink,for fear she would wake to find 'E' had pulled her from a viciously cruel desire demon feeding off her lust in the fade. She was breathing heavily at his close proximity, breathing in his crisp scent, soap and clove spice.

She lost all control and pulled him into a hard kiss, throwing her arms around his neck she pulled herself into his lap as his strong arms wrapped securely around her. He returned her ardor pace for pace,groaning with pleasure as her mouth yielded when he probed with a flick of his tongue. The heat between them was blistering, and the room filled with the delicious sounds of wet kisses, pants and moans as they poured their pent up feelings into their kiss.

Belinda felt him wrap her braid around his fist and hissed out her pleasure as he pulled it firmly, urging her to expose her neck to him. His teeth nipping at the delicate flesh of her neck and jaw, and soothing the offended flesh with a flick of his tongue. Her nimble fingers tugging at his shirt, Carver only loosened his arms around her for a moment to allow her to pull it over his head, unwilling to separate again he wrenched her loose shirt over her head throwing the offending garment away.

Belinda squeezed her thighs on him, rocking her hips and he began to worship her breasts. With one arm still securing her to him, she felt his other caress up her side and cup a plump breast. She purred into his mouth as he rolled her already hard nipple between his calloused pads. Carver rocking her back so that her weight was supported completely on the one arm across her back, he used the other to guide her rosy nipple to his mouth. Her body shivered with the pleasure of the feel of his teeth scraping across her nipple, he ensured both breasts received equal adoration.

Threading her fingers into his hair, Belinda used her body to push him back onthe mattress completely. As she pulled her hands up his ripped arms,she rubbed her breasts on his chest muscles and rolled her hips against his hard length. She pulled his head sharply to the side to allow her teeth to take purchase on the lobe of his ear. Carver let out a harsh groan as she began to bite and suck up his ear and down the sensitive flesh of his neck before Carver recaptured her mouth.

"Aye, Fook... Carver.. Yes" Carver breathed out a lustful snarl against her neck at the wanton moans that she cried out when his massive hands almost fully encircling her hips pushed her down and began pulling her back and forth grinding her clit along his rigid length.

"Fuck Li'da, Yes... Let me hear you." he growled into her ear, as he rocked her rougher. Her mouth falling open as she cried out his name in pleasure again, he continued to give her the pressure and friction she desired. She captured his mouth in a furious kiss that was deliciously sloppy. "More..." she whispered, "I want more." as she began to untie his breeches.

"Wait..."he said stilling suddenly, his hands lifting her hips and halting their rock. " Li'da. Wait.. Stop" seemingly mentally shaking himself. " Stop, I ... I can't...do this."

"What... stop?"Belinda immediately froze and her eyes shot open in shock. "Yoh... can't?" after a few moments sitting atop him rigidly still, Belinda felt cold shame wash over her. She scrambled off his lap and covered her chest with a pillow.

"No, Maker, I didn't mean it like that. Li'da... I want you, I swear, but I can't...risk..." He stuttered, unable to find the words to explain.

She couldn't handle the look of pure desire as Carver saw that she had soaked through her smalls resulting in a very pronounce mark of desire plainly displayed on the crotch of her pants. It wasn't enough, she needed distance. She bolted off the bed attempting to find her shirt. Only after she put it on did it register how excessively large and how deliciously like Carver it smelled. She didn't care, she was freezing. It was like in protest of being separated from Carvers heat, her own body refused to produce any of her own.

"Fuck! Maker, give me words." He prayed as his face fell to his hands.

Belinda's footfall slapped heavily on the stone tiles as she made her way back to the bed, unseating Carver with shock as she yanked all her blankets off her bed and dumped them unceremoniously on the carpet in front of the hearth. Wrapping herself in a light blanket as a shawl,and proceeded to aggressively beat the embers into flame in an attempt to numb her pain.

Once the flames roared to life she went to the decanter and poured out two fingers of her favorite Starkhaven Apple Whiskey into two glasses and replaced the stopper. _'On second thought, better make it three.'_ she thought and she added another finger to each glass.

Stopping in front of Carver, she bluntly pushed one glass into his hand and said "Grab some pillows." as she did the same leading him to the cozy blanket fort she had made for herself in front of the fire. Settling in, reclined on their pillows surrounded by blankets they watched the flames in thoughtful silence. They both took their time slowly polishing off the first two fingers of their drink, and contemplating what comes next.

Belinda took note that he was clearly in a back and forth internal debate.After a few more minutes passing she asked "Wha't is goin' on Carver." with quiet dread.

"I don't know how to explain..." He said , the flames dancing on his face... she caught a glimpse of brimmed tears.

"Should I whistle for Fergus teh come an' interpret?" She quipped softly looking over to him with a kind smile. Her Starkhaven burr becoming more pronounced the lower her drink became.

Her joke earned a snort of laughter from Carver, "Maybe, clearly he's a much more suave communicator than I am."

"Why dont' yer just blurt it out an' we'll sort through it after yer donne'."

"I think about you... a lot.. all the time. Maker, even my fucking Dog adores you, and pines to be near you... I haven't stopped thinking of you since I met you." Carver felt like he was babbling. Belinda smiled at the ease at which his words seem to befalling.

"And? Carver, I think about yoh too. I got caught oogling yeh arse by yer sister, and even poonchd the fooking Right Hand of the Divine in the face teh get yoh teh notice meh Carver Hawke, so dan't yoh go 'thinkin yer the only one wif feeling's around here." she scoffed.

"I knew it! You were talking about me to Mira... Surly Mabari my ass." He scoffed. "Wait... what? You punched Dragon Slayer : Cassandra -Fucking - Pentaghast in the face because you thought you didn't have my attention? " he asked with a shit eating grin.

"Ya, ya," waving her hand dismissively. "Thats nuthin'. You shouldah' heard the chorus of sighs from all the ladies wif' me when Fergus lept into yer arms. Fook, even your sister admitted how Maker-damned adorable yer were when your got all kooky with your dog." she finished, taking a small pull of her whiskey. "Yer no't the only one having teh beh put outta yer comfort zone teh get what yoh want'. She said with finality.

"My control ... You have me hanging by a thread." willing her to understand. "I can't , I can't risk.. Uhh!" pinching the bridge of his nose with a pained moan. Taking a long pull and swallowing the rest of his drink he went for it. "You... you drive me crazy. In the most..fucking lewd way. Andraste's Tits, you have no idea of the things I want to do to you and make you completely mine... All the ways I want to make you fucking scream my name Li'da. I want the whole keep to know you're mine. I've thought about it all for so long, and now having touched you, hearing the way you mewl my name... Fuck. I'm only more ravenous for you, I don't know if I can hold back. I don't know if... if it would be... if I could be gentle. I'm afraid I'll hurt you Li'da. I can't risk it."

After a moment of shocked disbelief Belinda's face blossomed a shit eating grin of her own before ever so sweetly saying "I'll tell yoh mine, if yoh tell meh yer's."


	6. In the arms of her Mabari.

Belinda threw back the remainder of her drink before turning to face him completely on her pillows. “Yah seem teh forget ma' strength Sir Knight.” She began absentmindedly re-braiding her thick hair as she spoke her next words, slowly and heavy with contemplation.

“Have yah forgotten so quickly? That it was I, Yer' 'Li'da'...” she purred with emphasis, “Belinda Darrow – Knight-Corporal of the Starkhaven Templar Order , the only one willing and capable of truly puttin' the famed Seeker through her paces, holding nothing back? That I took a head-butt from The Dragon Slayer: Cassandra – Fucking – Pentaghast like a Maker-dammed champ and kept fighting? That I knocked the famed Seeker on her fookin' arse, and she all but thanked me for it?” She asked incredulously. Pausing to re-tie the leather hairband.

“Trust meh when I say yah can't hurt me Carver; I would never allow it. I guarantee yeh Carver, ma' mind is just as, if not more so... deliciously filthy as yer's.”

Her shit eating grin only seemed to make her more beautiful. Carver watched her drop her shawl as she stood, then proceeded to pull off his shirt and peel off her desire soaked breeches. She stood over him, hands lax at her thighs.

“Fuck Li'da... you're so beautiful, let me look at you...” he ground out as he gawked at her against the backdrop of the glow from the hearth.

“I will if yoh’ will.” She said sweetly whilst stepping back, allowing her gaze to brazenly fall to his rigid length. Belinda involuntarily licked her lips, and did nothing to hide the heat from her eyes as they settled on the wet dot of pre-cum that had bloomed on his still intact breeches. Belinda swallowed hard when he stood to his full height, causing Carver to smirk whilst he watched her drink in the expanse of his body.

Carver took his time, flexing his abdomen rigidly as she watched with rapt attention when he began to untie the laces. Hooking his thumbs in the waist of his breeches he heard Belinda groan softly when he allowed them to fall to his feet. Carver stepped back from where they fell and pushed them aside.

Her eyes followed his every movement. She had crossed her right arm across her stomach, leaning her left elbow on its support and was lightly fingering at her lips with desire.

“Maker...Carver...” She sighed stepping to him. 'mo' duine eireachdail.'

Carver smirked at her enraptured attention, and her use of her native tongue. He knew he was well built, and that his form excited her. He drew in a sharp focusing breath to steel his willpower, when she stepped around to his back and placed her heated hands on his upturned palms. Belinda began to ever so slowly move her feather touch up his arms and across his shoulders. Carver's body shivered as a goose-flesh trickled across his body when the heat of her touch had moved on. She continued her appraisal by ghosting her lips across the muscles of his back with nips and licks, whilst her hands blistered over his rock hard glutes.

“I'd no' thought it possible. For yah to be more glorious than when yer slick and glistening from a spar… like a Maker dammed God, but...shit! Carver.” She said with awe, before speaking again whilst trailing her hand across his rear as she stepped to face his front again, her body so close their lustful heavy breaths seemed to pant in unison.

He took great pleasure in following her fingers, and silently thanked the Maker for Starkhaven Apple Whiskey, for without it he could have never endured. He continued to individually flex each muscle group her hands and eyes fell upon. The pupils of her eyes bloomed large with raw desire, and her mouth fell agape with a sigh when he flexed his torso causing his shaft to move with it.

Carver watched as she pulled her tongue across the length of her bottom lip, seemingly tasting what she had yet to touch. The sight threatened to undo him completely, so he diligently continued to guide her gaze back to his visage with the panoply of flexing the muscles up his body.

“Andraste's Mercy... 'tha thu uabhasach brèagha duine'... Yeh ar' an absolutely... beautiful man, Carver... 'mo bràmair.

Meeting his gaze, she smiled shyly, at her own wanton gawking.

‘Carver ... tha thu mo glòrmhor, làidir, eireachdail, gu h-uaigneach milis agus seòrsa, gaisgeach.’

“ You are my glorious, strong, handsome, secretly sweet and kind, warrior.”  
He smiled at her broadly, dimpling his cheeks as his eyes reflected the emotion she had put to words back upon her with his eyes.

‘Tha thu ann an cuisle mo chridhe rinneadh 'na fheòil, m' aon fìor miann. Mo' mabari.’

Unsure of how he will feel about her voicing such a statement, the hopeful look in his eyes pushed her to continue. Carver watched her with bated breath when she seemed to become hesitant to translate. To his surprise she shyly cupped his fleshy sac with one hand as she lightly grasped his length in her other whilst beginning to translate her words.

“You are the pulse of my heart made flesh, my one true desire. My.. Mabari.”

To Belinda's delight, her bravery was rewarded when Carver emitted a harsh breathless moan of her name and his hands sought her face pulling her to him and captured her mouth with his lips. He gently tasted her mouth with soft exploration, as if mimicking the curious hesitation of her touch. Belinda could only assume Carver was enjoying her play so far, spurring confidence in her to press him further.

As a test, she tighten her grip around his girth, flicking her wrist a few times slowly and deliberately pumping her hand up and down the astonishing length of him and pulling her thumb across his bulbous head intentionally smearing the drop of precum she found there.

“Awwoh Li’da…” Carver broke his kiss with a harsh groan tore from his throat, eyes rolling closed and his head to fall back in pleasure.

A smirk took hold of her features at her newly bloomed confidence. Unable to resist, she relished in the satin texture of his heavy sac by gently fondling the sensitive package experimentally whilst continuing along his length with twisting flicks of her wrist.

“I lov’ the way yah say ma’ name Carver. Every sound yah’ make... All of those nectarous moans, I want to hear every one of them hiding in the deepest depts of yah…

“Maker Li’da.. fuck.” He said stilling her hand and taking a deep breath before continuing, “keep pulling my cock, and cupping my balls while saying shit like that in your sexy fucking burr and I'll blow my load on you before I even get my turn to properly look at you, I want to see every part of you… please... let me look.”

'Mar a mhiannacheadh tu' Carver. Smiling smugly as she translated “As you wish” pushing Carver back gently to the recline on the pillows whilst stepping back. Carver groaned at the sight, greedily drank in his first completely unobstructed view of her glorious frame.

His eyes hooded heavily as he watched her turn slowly. She allowed him to appreciate the contours of her silhouette as she turned her back to him. Carver groaned in wanton regard at the view she provided. Belinda gave him time to take in the sight of her firm round ass, as she watched him over her shoulder, drinking in Carver's reverence. His look of lustful need only fueling the wet desire already slicking her inner thighs.

“Andraste preserve me Li'da.” He said breathlessly. “You have no idea how hard it is, not to take myself in hand at the vision of you.” Earning a broad smiled to shine from her at his praise.

“Fook Carver...Yes...‘mo' dhilsean spiorad'. She sighed with a smug blissfulness pulling across her lips as she brought her hand to cup her mound, and the other to cup her breast. Unable to look away from his heat she brazenly pushed two fingers into her void and ground her hips forward using her palm to give her clit the pressure it craved before saying,

“That ...Carver , is one of those filthy thoughts that...I have rubbed ma'self off on many times.” she confided, a blush burning red over her entire body but she refused to break his gaze.

“Maker – Fucking – Breath.. Li'da!” He moaned loudly, grasping the thick girth of his cock hard as his hips pumped up into his hand of their own volition. His head fell back in bliss, at the confession that had just fallen from her lips. Somewhat regaining his composure he lifted his head and sought her eyes. Still grasping his shaft, Carver pulled his hand slowly along the glorious length of it, ensuring she would never forget the sight.

“Oh Carver, I know what yah want...” smirking at her own insight, “ and I have wanted it much... much longer.” He could no longer resist when Belinda stroked her hands up her thighs, cupping her glutes, she pulled up and separated them slightly.  
“Shall I confess an'other then, Carver?” she whispered with feign sweetness when his eyes tore from her body to meet her gaze. He was breathing in shallow pants, and licked his parched lips as their eyes met. Watching him completely enthralled, she waited for the moment his eyes returned to her arse and punctuated her desire by flicking her wrists causing her arse to seductively bounce.

“Shit... Yes Li'da” He ground out. Unable to stop himself, he surged forward to his knees and grasped her smooth body with a splay of his hands around her hips, he jerked her back against him. She sighed with a slight giggle of victory as one hand gently trailed up the front of her chest while his other squeezed a plump cheek.

“I want to give you anything you desire, I'm yours... My Li'da .”

Carver chuckled out his own victory at her wanton keen “a luaidh” when he tightened his arm across her torso and breasts pulling the heated skin of her arse to his lips, sliding his other hand down so that his digits ran down the slit of her cheeks and his thumb pushed between her soaking wet folds.

Belinda had a vice hold on his arm, Carver supported her easily with his raw strength when her knees threatened to give out at the pleasure of his onslaught. Her other hand took purchase in Carver's hair, scraping her nails against his scalp whilst he lavished hot open mouthed kisses, licks and bites on her arse before lapping up her right cheek with the flat of his tongue.

“a 'faireachdainn cho math.. Feels.. so good... Carver! fhios agad dìreach dè tha mi ag iarraidh ... you..know just ..what I want. ”

“Maker Li'da, you're so fucking sexy. I'm gonna cum just from hearing how beautifully you moan my name.” Carver encouraged. Unrelenting, he flipped the direction of his hand so that his four large digits cupped her mount as his thumb, slick with her juice moved to audition her rear. “Making you mewl my name in the midst of broken Starkhaven Gaelic and every other less discernible sound I can pull from you has got to be the most glorious song I've ever heard.” He said with a chuckle.

The strangled moans in her native tongue were driving Carver wild, causing him to increase the pace of his fingers on her clit before plunging his middle finger into her hot void. Drawing it in and out slowly, giving her body time to adjust to the size of his hands.  
He heard her mewl and felt her begin to rock back against his hand, he continued to rock his hand into her gently for another few moments before joining his ring finger with his middle, curling them into her channel pulling a growl of his name as she pushed back furiously on his hand “ ..shit, Carver.. Yes!”

A new wave of her slickness surrounded his hand as he used his index and pinky fingers to massage her clit and simultaneously applying more pressure to her rear with his thumb. The increased pitch and volume of the wail that tore from her was deafening. Carver grinned with mirth and he bit down lightly into the flesh of her ass causing another keen of his name.

“Shit Li'da, I've never seen you so beautiful than as you are right now. You're so fucking tight, and gloriously wet for me... I want to make every one of your dirty fucking fantasies come true... I plan on making you cum again and again. ” She cried out again, with as much pleasure from his words as his machinations to her body.

“I.. I'm goin'to.. Carver... Tha mi dol a Cùm!” She panted, nails digging almost painfully into Carvers scalp.

“No Li'da...” He chided, slowing his hand, and tightening his arm around her to halt her attempts to grind down on his hand. “I can feel you ready to cum... but you won't cum until I tell you to. Do you understand, my beautiful Li'da?” He said emphasizing his words by crooking his digits in her, filling the room with obscene sucking sounds as he moved his digits in and out of her soaking folds.

Her mouth gaping open, and she whined in agreement.

“Tell me your most recent filthy fantasy...what did you dream of me doing to you Li'da?” he commanded.

“Fook, Carver... The sparring ring... before I put my blades in the chalk.” Her thought fragmenting with a moan when he squeezed her breast and pulled her harder into his hand at the mention of the morning.

“Yes” Carver bit down on the fleshy expanse of her ass, with the rapt force that would have bordered on pain if she hadn't been already shaking with the effort of halting her cresting peak she mewled his name as a drawn out plea.

“I looked over my shoulder an'.. saw the fooking lust in your blown out pupils... I..”

“Li'da... you saw what I wanted to do to you.. You wanted it too. Say it.”

“Tha mi ag iarraidh gum beanadh tu,.. I want to touch you, ..tha thu a 'blasad! .. Taste you Carver! Please!” mewling her need.

“No, you had your chance earlier.” He chided. “Now it is my turn to worship you.” She whined in protest, still trying to twist her body to grab hold of his length. “You'll have another chance.. once you've recovered.” He said with a smug but gentle tone. “Now, tell me what you really want,” He demanded again. “you know I won't make you wait... Say it.”

“Carver.. I .. I wan'.. Ugh..Carver please!”

“Please...what... Li'da? What do you want?”

“Shit! I .. I wan't yah' teh pull mah hair!.. an'... an' lick meh from mah clit teh mah arse Carver!”  
  
She moaned as her head rolled on her shoulders before wrenching her head back up suddenly. Turning to face him demanded “mo dhèanamh Cùm Carver!” Her voice elevating in pitch and volume at her frustration. She punctuated her demand with a hard open palmed slap against his arm before clenching her fingers in the tendrils of his hair. She tweaked his hair sharply whilst dragging her nails in a harsh scratch down the length of his arm. “Make me fookin’ cum Carver!" she commanded in a lustful snarl before releasing his hair with a jerk of her hand, spurring a wanton groan from Carver.

  
Knowing before she voiced it Carver did not hesitate. Folding her at the waist, he finally allowed her to collapse on all fours into the blankets surrounding them. He fisted her taut braid with his free hand, pulling her head back sharply to capture her mouth in a hard and sloppy kiss. Belinda moaned her pleasure into his mouth at the onslaught to all her senses and cried out in protest when Carver broke the kiss, dragging his tongue across her cheek to ear before speaking again.  
  
“Yes!" he began with another light snap of her hair, My Strong, Stalward, Absolutely stunning and fearless warrior. You, Belinda Darrow. My Li'da. That is exactly what I, Carver Hawke, was imagining doing to you! I wanted to tear those leathers right off your beautiful tight fucking ass, and devour you right there in the dust.” He growled against her ear, every delicious word sending shivers over her body. “Now Li'da," He snarled back at her with a victorious grin "let me hear you!”

She only registered he had released her braid when she felt his free hand push her shoulders forward and down opening her wider. Giving him a better angle to assault her fully, Carver sat back on his calves and lifted her hips to his face. The wet heat of his tongue mingle with the movement of his fingers causing her to scream out her pleasure. She quickly licked her hand from palm to fingers, reaching back between her legs she gasped out a victorious chuckle, as he was unable to stop her hand from finally wrapping around his length.

“Holy Fuck,” Carver groaned in pleasure against her folds, he pumped his hips into her hand. Pushing her further toward her release Carver dragged the flat of his tongue up from the slick heat of her folds up, and repeatedly circling over the entrance of her rear before roughly pushing into her heat again. He felt smug satisfaction in doing so as her body reacted furiously.  
“You taste so fucking good Li'da” He said moaning her name before pushing his face between her cheeks to continue his feast, devouring her from core to ass.

“dhilsean spiorad...m' eudail...a luaidh... mo gaol.. mo cridhe...Fook' Carver! '

Her inner walls rippled, causing waves of pleasure to course throughout her body before Carver relented and finally murmured “Cum for me Li'da, Let go...”

She felt his strong arm scooped under her hips holding her to his hand so she could not buck him off as her body reached its summit and she began to scream. The pitch of her voice cracked when her vaginal walls finally clamped down hard on Carver's hand.

“'mi Cuimeanach' ...I'm cumming, Carver...” She moaned, again and again.

“Fuck, Yes...That's it fucking cum for me Li'da, let go... Yes... So fucking amazing.. My beautiful Li'da... ” he began to chant when a gush of wet heat pulsed from her core and down his arm. Carver drove his face between her legs, blissfully gorging himself in the deluge of essence. It was only at her command: “Cum for me… Carver Cuimeanach' ” that he finally released the iron hold of his control allowing himself to pump into her hand a few more times before her name roared from deep in his chest as his hot seed spilt upon her.

His name in one final long drawn out keen was the last discernible sound she made, her ears left ringing at the force of which his name tore from her throat. “Yes! Fuck Yes Carver!” She felt his cock pulse, her body and legs writhing against him, as he came upon her ass and legs. Carver gently brought her down from her storm of pleasure. He resumed fucking her gently with his hand whilst she continued to gently pull his cock, wringing out every ounce of pleasure their bodies had pent up.

With smug pride of the state she was in, Carver very carefully picked up her completely lax and beautifully spent body. Mindful of her hyper sensitive skin he laid her gently upon her bed. Returning a moment later he carefully covered her rapidly cooling flesh with her 'blanket fort' and slightly lifted her to place a pillow under her head. Knowingly, Carver quietly padded to the door having heard the muted scratch. Opening the door silently, unwilling to cause his partner any more longing he allowed him to enter and take up his vigil. With her eyes closed she idly reached for him as Carver climbed into bed, hearing her mumble “Carver... that was...‘iongantach’” in between yawns she sighed, “Amazing”. She absentmindedly leaned into Fergus when he settled into her back though for all her worth she tried to stay awake. Chuckling softly he pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips, before quietly agreeing ”Yes.. you are. Rest Li'da, I promise I'll be here when you wake.” and softly laid down on the pillows with her in his arms. Pulling a blanket over them, Carver gently stroked her hair and back until sleep finally took him. His soft smile never once leaving his lips.


	7. Fade dreams and Desires of her Mabari.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw... Like... a lot. Porn with feelings ...So long ill be posting the 2nd half in the morning.

She awoke gently feeling the dampness of excessive warmth making her thick hair stick to her neck, and a huge Mabari gazing lovingly at her. She was cocooned in a mass of blankets and snuggled between her ‘Tall, Dark and Fereldan’ and her giant Mabari. Giggling at the kooky expression on Fergus’s face she placed a quick kiss on his nose and wiggled her fingers out of her cacoon to scratch under his chin.

After a few more moments the heat was unbearable, as if Fergus knew she was about to get out of bed  Belinda heard a gentle nasal whimper, and nodded with understanding.  She padded softly to the door opening it for him, and closed it quietly behind him. Taking note that twilight had barely begun to fade, she smiled knowing it would be many hours before the palace began to wake.

She walked to her adjoined bathing area that the Starkhaven Palace suites afforded. Her hair having come out during sleep, she gingerly unstuck it from her neck and scooped it into a messy bun of blond waves atop her head. Using a wet wash cloth she cooled her skin and freshened up, reveling in the ache from last evening's events she could feel between her legs. She gulped down a tall glass of water to stave off any pending discomfort the Starkhaven Apple Whiskey might afford her.

She refilled her glass, grabbing a second one for Carver and began to make her way back to bed.  Belinda stopped dead in her tracks, mouth falling agape and almost dropping the glasses as she took in the exquisite fantasy in front of her.  “Sweet Andraste...” she whispered in awe, blinking twice before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and allowed herself to openly gawke.

  
Carver Hawke.

  
Asleep.

  
In her bed...

  
Naked.

  
He had an arm over his eyes, his other hand resting on his chiseled stomach. Belinda licked her lips at the very pronounced bulge of his “foreday-swell” barely covered by the tangled sheet.

  
Setting down the glasses she climbed back into the bed. A heady brazen feeling of lust took hold of her as she knelt beside him sitting back on her feet and she gently drew back the sheet. She licked her lips again, her mouth suddenly feeling dry as she swallowed hard at the sight. He was only semi hard with his foreday but she felt herself clench her thighs at the coil of desire she felt.

  
She wanted to taste him, watch him as she did… hear him. She was juicing at the mere thought of pleasuring him she tentatively reached out, dragging her index finger up its length, a devious smile biting her lips as she watched it twitch bouncing gently at her fingers command. She brought the tip of her finger to the slit in his bulb, then a little more firmly fisted his shaft and cupped his hot sac in her other.

  
Becoming more brave and hoping very much to pleasure him into waking she leaned forward and lapped up the length of him with the flat of her tongue, humming softly as she reveled in the erotic heat of his length. Carver groaned loudly, his hips unconsciously pumping up at the stimulation, and Belinda looked up meeting the burn of his gaze.

  
“Li’da? Maker… No… My greatest want personified... Andraste preserve me...  Desire.” He pleaded desperately as he pushed himself back, sitting up against the pillows. “Maker, hear me… Desire has taken the one form I am not strong enough to refuse. Please… give me your strength”  He prayed shaking his head with his hands clasped over his face.

  
Belinda had gently released his girth when he pushed back from her, so she hesitantly crawled up the mattress to him unwilling to proceed whilst he had doubts. Smiling softly at his unwitting compliment she rolled her burr softly as she spoke, willing her voice and brogue to soothe him.

  
“Carver... mo ghaoil, mo ghràdh" ever so gently lifting his hands from his eyes to cup her face, she translated. "Carver... My darling... my love, socraich thu fhèin... calm yourself. e dhomh, do Li'da... Its me, your Li’da." she said smiling softly as he scrutinized her features. "Focus Carver, remember. Does any of this seem twisted or unnatural as in the fade? Do you know where you are?"

  
"Starkhaven, your guest suite..." He said after looking around for a moment.

  
"Good, do you remember what happened last night... after you came to me? " she asked hesitantly.

  
Carver nodded slowly, physically beginning to relax. "It was real? I.. thought it just my wish of the fade... Fergus... where is Fergus Li'da? He keeps me grounded."

  
"I let him out to relieve himself but if you really still have doubts, you can smell my face and hair. I've snuggled into the back of your goofball Mabari since you laid me in bed. He drooled kisses on my face and I hugged and kissed him not more than ten minutes ago when I put him out. His scent is all over our blankets. I promise it's true."

  
"I'm sorry." he said, pulling her gently to him.

  
"Don't be sorry Carver... I probably would have reacted the same way if you had woken me so brashly... I'm sorry. I should have been more considerate." She went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms wrapping her in his embrace as she straddled his hips. Carver hugged her to him for a few moments to calm himself before leaning her back to cup the side of her face with his palm seeking her gaze.

  
"I was so scared… That last night was a dream... that you weren't real. But you are real... mine?"

  
"Look at your arm Carver. It was no desire demon that gave you those scratches down your arm, I did." She twisted her torso slightly and lifted herself from his hips, ensuring he could see the love marked cheek of her ass.  "It certainly wasn’t a desire demon that gave me the bite mark on the flesh of my arse," she whispered with a smirk. She pulled his hand from her face and planted it firmly on her ass, forcing the splay of his hand to lift her further. Belinda watched for a few moments to as Carver examined the fervid of  mark of his mouth upon her before whispering "Carver… You did.” Taking his face in her hands, she smiled at the memory of their lust as she brought his mouth to hers with unwavering eye contact and planted a soft kiss.

"I'm yours Carver..." kissing him again, "And you are mine." another,  bridging each fragment of her statement with her lips. "This is real." She purred against his lips.

  
Carver groaned lustfully at her last words, tilting her head he deepened the kiss whilst firmly groping her ass, pushing her down against his hardened sex. Only breaking  their kiss when it was deemed their lustful ragged breaths could no longer sustain them, Belinda pushed him back into the pillows and latched onto his neck. She peppered the responsive flesh with hot kisses, light nips of her teeth and enticing laps of her tongue.

  
Carver mentally clamped down controlling his need. When he had awoke to her vision over  him, he had thought this just a fade dream. When he watched her bend and felt her cup his balls and lap up the underside of his cock, he thought she was the embodiment of  a Desire demon. Now she was really his, and he wanted to draw out and revel in every ounce of her pleasure.

Carver palmed her luxurious ass in his hands rolling her hips into his aching solidity. He moaned loudly and nipped at the flesh of her shoulder when Belinda's nearly incoherent keen of his name met his ears at the blissful pressure he was giving her before she recaptured his mouth.

  
Belinda grabbed onto the hard muscles of his biceps and leaned back in an attempt to speak "You promised I would... Ah... Awoh... " Her words choked out in a rasped moan when Carver maneuvered a hand to palm one breast whilst latching onto the nipple of the other. "have another chance." She finished breathlessly.

  
Belinda gasped out in pleasure again when he exchanged hand for mouth to  the alternate breast. Carver used the mild abrasiveness of his morning stubble to pleasurably stimulate the underside of her breast before pulling her perfect coral nipple into his mouth. All the while Carver groaned and hummed his ecstasy whilst burying his face in her curvaceous buxom.

  
Pinching her taut nipple on one breast as he pulled the flat of his tongue up the side curve of her other, swirling his tongue around its achingly stiff peak. Carver gently blew a soft breath upon it, rapidly cooling the heat of his tongue.  His action caused her to thread her fingers in her hair with abandon in her desire.  This resulted in the windsom curls falling down her back and over her shoulders, seductively framing the curve of her breasts. Carver moaned loudly, a heady deep rumble from his chest when the erotic scenario he had envisioned many times took place before his eyes.  Drinking in the vision of her as the soft curls cascaded down her body surrounding him in the beauty and scent of them as he lavished his mouth upon her. Carver reveling in the fact that she was his, and he was free to do so.  “Fook’... Carver."

  
"Humh?" He mumbled against her breast. His question more with his raised eyebrows and devious look in his eyes. Unwilling to sacrifice his gluttony of her breasts he looked up at her patiently waiting until she tried to speak again.

  
"I am very well recovered... Awoh..." Her desperate moans driving him wild.

Carver smirked in his cunning at having so thoroughly thrown her off her train of thought as he had palmed across the expanse of her ass pushing her down as he thrust his pelvis up. She moaned loudly and ground down on his length.

  
"Fuck yes… You are so fucking wet Li'da… The sound of your juices make while I slick you against my shaft is obscenely erotic… so fucking sexy. You have no idea what it does to me… My Li'da.” he purred still nuzzling and bathing her breast in his adoration.

  
He used a hushed tone, and paused his words for a moment so as to accentuate his words with the delicious wet noises of her soaking sex slicking against his virility before finishing his thought in an almost conversational tone.

  
"The only thing that is better than the sound of your slick cunt grinding on my hard cock is how glorious you sound…”  The lustful debauchery of his words causing her to grind herself down harder on him and wantonly moan his name. Her head fell against her shoulder as she began to shake. He felt it, a new wave of slickness from her sex when he purred against the curve of her ear, “ is when I  make you cum."

  
He knew that was it. She was gone. Belinda crashed down hard, falling over her summit as Carver caught her mouth in a hard kiss. He drank her in as she wailed out a shattered moan into his mouth. He let up the pressure of his grind as she slumped against him only halting completely when her legs and body began to twitch in the blissful discomfort of over stimulation but he continued to taste her delicious mouth. He kissed her with  ravishment, reveling in its dilatory sweetness as he allowed her to recover. Their kiss did not remain lazy for long and quickly gained heat and fervor until she broke the kiss with a determined glint in her eyes.

  
“You promised me that I would have another chance, and I am very well recovered now Carver Hawke. I want to taste you.”

In an instant she had slid off him, and quickly grasped onto his thick erection with her right hand whilst using the other to draw her mass of silken blond waves to hang down over her left shoulder. She crouched over him in such a way to ensure she gave him an erotic view of her still desire soaked folds.  Belinda grinned as she took in his stunned expression.

“Makers Breath Li’da… sometimes I wonder if you're really just a rogue in warrior plate.” He gasped out at her speed. Belinda laughed out at his quip, causing them both to burst out laughing. Carvers laughter morphed into a growl of her name when she gently trailed her hand up the inside of his thigh, Belinda felt his palm mimik her touch as it slid up the flesh of her inner thigh. She released his girth momentarily in favor of  brazenly drawing her fingers down her tongue before grasping around his bulbous head, pulling her bottom lips into a soft bite of lust as  her eyes hood heavily with her desire for him. Carver ran his heated palm languidly over the expanse of her ass and legs, appreciating every smooth curve as his gaze burned hotter with every move Belinda made. Still locked on his gaze Belinda cupped the weight of his fleshy sac in her left hand as she pulled her wet palm of her right down down his shaft from apex to base and back. “Shit… Li’da… so good.”

Belinda groaned softly as she felt Carvers fingers casually luxuriating in the wetness of her sex.  
She twisted her palm around his bulb and then back down to his base excruciatingly slow. Carver's eyes widened as Belinda bent forward over him, her gorgeous hair falling across his thighs as she turned her head to the right and locked her eyes to his. Pausing only for a moment to award him a sultry crook of her lips, she pulled the flat of her tongue up the length of his rigid heat from base to bulb as Carver ground out his words.  
"Holy Fuck Li'da... I never want to forget the vision of you doing that... wow."

Humming in pleasure as she flicked over the slit of his cap. With Carver’s enraptured gaze still burning hers she licked her lips with the drop of  delicious precum she had enticed from his slit. Carvers eyes hooded heavily and he was unable to stop them from closing as his head rolled back and he groaned harshly when her perfect coral lips parted and she took him into his mouth fully.

“Fuck.”

Carver groaned as he pushed two fingers into her core accentuating his wanton desire for her, causing Belinda to purr loudly whilst she descended down his shaft.

  
“Fuck Li’da… you have no idea how many times I have jerked my self thinking of this exact senario.” Carver rasped out, “Your beautiful hair around me… your gorgeous mouth taking me in... Andraste's tits... you're so amazing… My Li’da.”

  
“Oh ho...now Carver, Is that an official filthy confession?” she murmured with her lips skimming up the underside of his shaft with a foxy smirk crooking her lips and a mischievious glint flairing in her eyes.

‘ Tha mi ag iarraidh blasad thu, a 'coimhead thu mar tha mi a' cluinntinn thu Carver.’ she purred, sending a mild hum of vibration along his shaft as she did so. His mouth fell agape with a heavy breath before drawing his bottom lip into a subtle bite of desire. Belinda watched as the blue of his eyes seem darken to a hue of twilight as much at the sensation against his length as her use of her native tongue and the way it lilted his name.

She seemed determined to show him instead of vocalizing her translation for him. Carver felt her lips smirk against his cock before she shielded her teeth with her lips and bobbed down his length as fully as she was able, hitting the back of her throat, holding him there for a moment until she was unable to halt her reflex. She pulled herself up his shaft with a ragged breath tearing from her. Belinda paused momentarily to catch her breath, swallowing back her gag and blink back the glistening moisture that had involuntarily welled in her eyes at such a feat.

Carver pulled her to him gently threading his fingers through  her gorgeous hair and framing her face with his hands.  Holding her gaze and examining her features in awe as he murmured  "You're so beautiful Li'da. I already know your absolutely fearless... but I take no pleasure in something that causes you discomfort..." before he kissed the wetness from her eyes. "I still can't believe you're really mine..." he said smiling softly as he brushed  his thumb across her cheek. "You are mine... I am yours... This is real."  finished with quiet reverance before moaning  her name as her brusing lips caught him in a sensuous and fevered kiss. She pushed him back softly breaking the kiss as she began to turn away. Carver was completely transfixed as she took up her position over him once more. Belinda grasped his girth firmly before swirling her tongue around his bulbous head twice before descending fully on his shaft again whilst cupping his sac more firmly.

Shit… Yes Li’da... I confess… your perfect coral lips… wrapped around my dick… while you look at me… one of my greatest filthy thoughts... Holy fucking Maker.”

Carver sputtered out his broken confession as he began to fuck her harder with his hand, using his thumb to apply pressure to her clit. Belinda hummed her pleasure on his cock at his lust induced confession, pushing back into his hand.

"Then it would interest you to know that I  have imagined it as well My Love, many , many times."  
‘Tha mi ag iarraidh blasad thu, a 'coimhead thu mar tha mi a' cluinntinn thu Carver.’

“I want to taste you Carver, watch you as I do… hear you.”

“Shit… I love when you say my name… love how you moan it,  purr it, mewl it out.. I thought it the first time we spoke and every single time since. Maker's Breath Li’da… your mouth is so hot… gorgeous… The only thing different about my fantasy… there is a second part... the most glorious and delicious part." Pausing as he grasped her under the hips and hoisted her effortlessly over his frame whilst simultaneously shifting himself down.

“In my filthy fantasy Li’da, your beautiful core and ass... are sitting on my face.”


	8. Penance and Devotion of her Mabari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw... Porn with feelings  
> Second part.

“In my filthy fantasy Li’da, your beautiful core and ass... are sitting on my face.”

He finished as he wrapped his arms around the outside of her thighs, flexing his biceps he pulled her down firmly planting her wet cunt and ass directly on his face. Gorging on her immediately Carver hummed out his bliss when he tasted the sweet honey of her juice. Blooming the petals of her folds with the tip of his nose and lips, he lapped his flat tongue up from her pearl to rear.

Belinda wailed out a lustful keen ”Awoh! Carver!” sitting up slightly in her shock at the abrupt change of position, resulting in her grinding herself onto him as she did so. “Oh... Maker… Fuck… Yes." Carver moaned into her folds when she did.

Her hair cascaded in thick waves down her back at the swift change. Belinda hesitantly peeked over her shoulder to look upon Carver. Her mouth fell open at the aphrodisiac  
kink of such a lecherous vision.

Carver's face was partially obscured by the cheeks of her plump round ass. His eyes were closed... brow knit in an absolutely euphoric expression whilst he nuzzled his nose, cheeks, mouth and chin as deep between her heat as he could. As if feeling her gaze upon him, his eyes opened, midnight blue, pupils completely blown with raw arousal, and heavily hooded.  

Belinda thought she could see his bawdy grin shine from his eyes as slight crows feet crinkled at the corners of his eyes. The heat of his eyes burning into her with unadulterated lust, understanding his need and unvoiced request. Belinda bit her apprehension into her lip as she planted her bottom directly on him, allowing his arms and face to take her weight. Carver groaned loudly and Belinda saw his cock bounce in her peripheral when she did so. Carver trailed a hand up her front and pinched a nipple, intentionally making her back arch forcing her bottom to grind and hips roll upon his features.

“Ah… Carver… ‘Chan ann dìreach do thugain, chan eil agam ach a 'smaointinn mu dheidhinn a tha thu, a' coimhead ort, fàileadh do fàileadh cùbhraidh, Carver… a 'cluinntinn do ghuth… gun ghuth.’ “I don't just respond to your touch... I only have to think about you, look at you, smell your scent… hear your voice, Shit… I fookin love 'That Voice.' Carver."

Belinda fell forward on him again taking him in, she bobbed her mouth up and down his length intermingled with nuzzling and licking the sensitive flesh of his balls. Alternating her mouth with pumping her hand up his length and twisting her palm around his head.

Carver licked and sucked her clit and blissfully gorged himself in her. He alternated between laps and flicks of his tongue and agitating his lips rapidly back and forth over her clit. Her long moans of bliss and mewls of his name when he did so made his cock twitch.

“Li’da… I’m…”

“I know Carver… I am too... I want it… I want to taste you.”

Belinda hollowed her cheeks and applied pressure with her lips, sucking him faster all the while humming her pleasure as Carver devoured her. He felt her begin to crest, her legs shaking around his head when he pressed the flat of his tongue hard against her and quickly shook his head back in forth again. Carver grinned when he followed it by a quick burst of tongue flicks causing Belinda to moaned incoherently.

Carver clamped his lips on her clit, causing her to roll her hips against his face. Carver groaned gluttonously when she did so palming her ass and urging her hips to rock. Belinda herd a wanton rumble of adoration from deep in Carver's chest. She heard him murmur in between strokes of his tongue.

“ Yes… Li’da! My Desire... My Love…  Yes... More... Fuck yes! My beautiful Li'da... My fantasy... Fuck me Li'da! Yes! So fucking amazing!" His words caused the pitch and volume of her wails to surge. Carver groaned loudly into her cunt when she began to ride his face with fervor. Carver’s chest rumbled with mirth as he began to drink her in.

"Fook Carver... I love your fucking voice... love the lewd and lascivious shit you say... Shit! Awoh... Love... 'cuisle mo chridhe... mo ghaol... tha gaol agam h-uile càil mu dheidhinn a tha thu Carver!"

The delicious and erotic words Carver was spouting drew a string of libidinous and sultry moans from within Belinda so blissful that it pushed Carver over the edge. He climaxed hard with a gruntled moan of her name, his seed pulsing into Belinda's hot mouth causing her to purr in delicious bliss as she wantonly drank him in. The eroticism of tasting his passion and hearing the pleasure she gave him as he pulsed within her mouth drove her wild and within a moment she followed him over her peak.

“Taste... so fookin good Carver... hearing you cum.. tasting you... Awoh Carver... mi Cuimeanach!” She sat up still pulling his virility with her hand as her other threaded in the roots of her hair. She moaned his name endlessly as he continued to rock her hips against his face, drawing out her pleasure with slow, deliberate rolls. Carver lavished kisses nips and licks upon her core, legs and ass, humming languidly as he pulled his tongue along her slit. Belinda fell forward conclusively and reveled in their shared bliss as she massaged the weight of his sac and resumed the sup pleasure by lapping up every drop of Carver’s seed.

Finally Carver allowed her to un-straddle when her thigh muscles began to cramp. He pulled her to him, gently massaging the stitch from her muscles as he laid her down. Facing each other on their sides, he pushed his top leg between hers tangling them and thoroughly wrapping Belinda in his arms before pulling a sheet over their sweat cooled flesh.

They kissed languidly with tender fascination whilst reveling in the taste of their own essence upon the other's lips before their lethargy finally brought them to rest. After a while Belinda looked to Carver questioningly, as he had been observing her at length for some time with a look of rapturous devotion.

  
"What?” She said with a giggle, a faint blush warmed her cheeks at the loving feeling his features portrayed, knowing she was mirroring it completely.

  
"You're real... and You're mine." he said grinning smugly causing his dimples to bud slightly on his cheeks before hugging her closer. She laughed into his chest at his expression, one that reminded her very much of the dopey look Fergus gave her that morning.

With a kiss punctuating each fragment she said, "I am yours. And you are mine. This is real."  
___

Carver herd the noise from the door, feeling Fergus was near he pulled it open expectantly. Carver's face and chest burned red in a mortified blush when his eyes met with Seeker Pentaghast's and Knight-Captain Rylen. Rylen's dumbfounded fist still hanging mid-air poised to knock as a stunned gawk hung on his face, features mirrored by the Seekers shocked expression.

Carver silently thanked the Maker that his nude lower half was shielded by the heavy door. Seeing the Seeker had regained her wits and was readying to speak Carver hushed the questioning gaze with a finger to his lips. Glancing back to the bed Carver ensured Belinda was still sleeping soundly, satisfied she was still deep in slumber he gestured to Cassandra and Rylen for them to hold a moment before he closed the door.  
He left the door partially ajar implying he would return to them in a moment.

Carver haphazardly pulled on his breeches, tying them briskly. He quickly reacquired his shirt, internally questioning why bother since his semi-nude modesty was already in tatters. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, he stepped back into the hall. Carver closed the heavy door quietly before lifting his eyes to face his penance.

"Knight-Captain, Seeker Cassandra." Carver greeted the each in turn.

"Knight-Corporal Carver," Rylen began, face sternly deadpanned, arms folded as he rocked back on his heels scrutinizing Carver heavily. Without looking away, Rylen's eyes bore into Carvers as he spoke. "Seeker 'Kassandrah', you have the approved lyrium dispensation list and palace suite allocation chart. Am I daft... or is this no' Knight-Corporal Belinda's suite?" He asked duteously as he rocked on his arches and back to the balls of his feet before standing noxiously still as his eyes narrowed menacingly on Carver.

"You are correct Knight-Captain Rylen," Cassandra informed with her usual stoicism, scrutinizing her paperwork before confirming. "I can confirm this is Knight-Corporal Belinda's suite." Fergus padding silently up the hall and standing stalwartly at Carver's side.

"It is exactly what it looks like." Carver stated bluntly meeting Rylen's austere glair with his own eyes set in stone before turning to Cassandra. "I accept any repercussions of the established fraternization wholly and without question. Knight-Captain, My Lady Seeker, with all due respect as my superiors and persons that I hold in exceptionaly high regard; I must inform you that I will not acquiesce or comply to any censored desistance.  I would renounce the Templar order and resign first. In this I will not yield."

He finished with staunch finality holding The Seekers gaze before panning to Rylen's regard. Fergus huffed his solidarity with Carver and stood to his full height, flexing his muscles making the great beast seemingly grow in stature out of sheer resoluteness.

Both the Knight-Captain and Seeker looked to each other, before looking back to Carver. Rylen was the first to crack bursting out with laughter and clasping a companionable hand on Carvers shoulder unable to compose himself in his mirth.

Cassandra smiled softly, her eyes warming as she dropped her stoic veneer. Carver though he saw a hint of blush cross her nose before she said. "Your resignation will not be necessary Knight-Corporal Carver. The Templar order would punish and castigate loyalty such as yours Carver but I would not. I am the Right hand of Divine Justinia and Seeker of the Chantry. With the Lord Seeker enacting his edict the Templars have separated from the Chantry, therefore I do not feel it would be appropriate to mandate discipline in a matter... such as this.

"You should have seen yer face Mate! I thought yah were gonna start throwin' pounches!" Rylen said slapping his back.

"You were just having one over on me!? Maker. You're a right prick Ry, I thought I was going to be court marshalled or worse!" Carver laughed pushing Rylen jovially off him as he rubbed the side of his face. Fergus visibly relaxed and panted happily, seemingly understanding the joke.

"I could see you both cared very deeply for each other. Your duty to the Order, and the Orders mandate of Templar fraternization held you back. You clearly hold great sentiment and sensibility for your duty... and for Belinda. We are at the beginning of a new era, a precipice of change Carver, one where such frivolous and paltry rules will no longer restrict our personal live's. I for one am very pleased with this revelation, and I guarantee you, Rylen will keep his big mouth shut." she finished sternly turning her raised eyebrow upon him.

Rylen seemed to choke as he appeared to physically swallow his remaining mirth under her scrutiny , murmuring “Yes Ma'am.” whilst clearing his throat before extending his arm to Carver. "It's about Maker-dammed time my bràthair," he said when Carver clasped his forearm returning the camaraderie. "I thought yuh two daffy kids were gonna tiptoe around each other till the cows came home. Um... just so's yuh know mate, being of Starkhaven... if yuh hurt her... its nuthin' personal... but I'll probably have teh knock yuh out. Don't make meh do it bràthair".

"If I ever hurt her or cause her pain... I’d fall on my sword before you would be called upon to do so."

Cassandra's eyes were positively gooey at the culmination of his oath. Rylen accepted Carvers answer with a knowing nod and a smile of pure insightfulness. Giving his clasped arm another shake,  he conferred another brotherly pat on the shoulder. " 'Math duine' Carver, good man." Rylen said before releasing Carvers arm and stepping back.  

"Come Rylen. I know 'Truth' when I hear it, I have no doubt he absolutely would." She said as she turned to leave. "As Seeker of the Chantry and you and Belinda envoys to my travel, I... feel I require a break… I am mandating that today will be a day of recuperation and rest. Please inform Belinda she will resume training me tomorrow." She stated as she handed him Belinda's Lyrium, turning to leave before pausing as she looked back.

“Oh... and Carver... your staunch and honest devotion to her… it is beautiful. A passionate and romantic ideal. Such feelings are a gift of the Maker. I urge you to embrace his gift... Tell her.”

Carver felt his face flush as he rubbed his face." Maker's Breath. Is it that obvious Cassandra?” he asked with a sheepish smile.

“It is not, I am a Seeker of Truth, but... I am also a hopeless romantic.” She said with a kind smile. “Just don't tell Varric.” She joked, “or anyone… forget you know this about me...” Her brow knitting disapprovingly. With a dismissive wave of her hand she commanded “Go to her, enjoy your day off.” as she turned on her heel leaving Rylen in her wake.

"Don’t worry Carver. You and You’r Mabari aren’t the only one’s... " Rylen said with an empathetic smirk. "I’ve been struck by the Maker of all ‘Gift’s’ too mate." He said with a hushed tone as they watched Cassandra's disappear down the hall. Carver grasped his shoulder with a jovial squeeze.

"Ry, I don't know if your gallant or just foolhardy, but I wish you luck in your endeavour my friend." he said turning back to Belinda's door. Pausing for a moment, only turning his head slightly he dropped his voice. "Speak your native... and roll your burr more... I all but 'beserk' when my Li'da does." He said with an awkward grin, as a blush hinted his palor. Rylen chuckled quietly nodding astutely.

“I'll have your meals sent up Mate." He said with a smirk and another pat on the shoulder before taking his leave, all but running after Cassandra.


	9. The Makers gift & Arrogant pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 1/2 NSFW.  
> I have been done this section for over a week, I'm still editing the second half so I figured I would just post as 2 parts instead of waiting so long between posts.! Second part will be up as soon as I am done editing!

Carver looked to Fergus, the hound seemed to nod his head before walking back up the hall from whence he came. Still smiling as he closed the door, Carver quietly relieved himself and freshened up. He scrubbed the sleep from his face with a splash of water as he internally debated whether he should go back to his room and shave but the debate did not last long. He did not want to leave her for any reason, he decidedly disrobed and climbed back into bed.

Laying on his side, Carver smoothly pulled Belinda to him so that they were face to face when she absentmindedly reached for him. He carefully pushed his arm under their shared pillow, supporting her neck as he curled his arm around her back whilst softly brushing a lock of hair from her brow. Framing her face with his palm he lightly stroked her cheek while the insightfulness of the Seekers words reverberated in his mind. Carver thought about that which Cassandra had obtusely termed 'Gift of the Maker'. 'Your staunch and honest devotion to her, it is... beautiful. A passionate and romantic ideal. Such feelings are a gift of the Maker. I urge you to embrace his gift... Tell her.'

Carver was surprised how at ease he immediately felt. He had only known the love of his kin, he felt it for his family. He had seen true romantic love and devotion between his parents, however he had never known it or felt it for himself. Sure, he'd had sex. He had lost his virginity to a girl in Lothering, but it wasn't anything he had valued. He was going to war, assumed he would die battling the darkspawn at Ostagar. He had been with a succession of women in his earlier years in Kirkwall but if he were to be completely honest he had used them because they were willing. He refused to acknowledge or reciprocate feelings to any of them knowing deep down they were only interested in him because he was 'the younger brother of Hawke'. That's all he had ever been to anyone before joining the Templars. He was not even sure if he had truly pleased the tarts he had been with and really didn't care, since he had come to understand that some women faked their pleasure.

He eventually started becoming bitter from the attentions of women in general, knowing it was only for his affiliation to 'The Champion'. Knowing that she didn't care about his last name he had finally given in and fucked Isabela, if only for the purpose of shutting her up, but it hadn't. He supposed he must of shown some skill, based on his encounter with the pirate whore. Since fucking her had only made her more aggressive toward him in her propositions. He felt dirty being with someone so vampish, and had told her so, many times. He was relieved when she finally lost interest and the trollop had decidedly moved on to Fenris. He grew disgusted with the whorish attentions of such loose moraled tramps, more and more abstaining altogether since there was no escaping the stigma of his family name.

He chose instead to devote himself entirely to his Templar training. He was by no means celibate, and he certainly had no plans to take those vows. He still took himself in hand, but only since seeing Belinda had it become much... much more frequent. He had not known why, but he had been instantly drawn to her. Her above all others and he had fantasized about her almost immediately. After finally speaking to her, taking himself in hand morning and evening had become a ritual of necessity in order to function. In the evenings after having spent all day training, taking meals and spending off duty hours with her, admiring her grace, strength and undeniable beauty.

A fore-day swell was not a new experience, it had been a daily occurrence since he was a surly nine year old little prat. But since becoming enlightened to Belinda's existence, Carver's morning started off with a raging hard-on of absolute carnal need. That was of course, if he had not already rut into his mattress and accidentally spilt on himself when he was in the fade. His fade was consumed by dreams of her and all the erotic things he imagined doing to her to peak her pleasure and cry out his name. He knew he was becoming susceptible to Desire but his dreams were all he had of her. Beautiful and erotic things, things he had never done or imagined, in ways he never could have conceived doing to anyone.

Perhaps this 'Maker's Gift' was for his self imposed carnal temperance, and reward for his devotion to his Templar training. The 'Makers Gift' harmonized with the feelings he had immediately felt, and explained Fergus's instant affinity to her. It made sense that his magically bred imprinted life partner would be drawn to the strength within her and recognize his soul mates other half. Now she was his, and he was hers and what was between them was real, he would take his time learning every way to bring her pleasure. It was providence by the Maker's hand. He loved her, and absolutely wanted to give her pleasure any way he could. ‘Love.' The thought and its complete acceptance caused him to unconsciously smile adoringly as he gazed upon her before whispering to her nearly inaudibly. "I love you Belinda Darrow."

He lightly caressed Belinda's hair and proceeded down the irresistible arch of her back. He continued down over the supple curve of her rear before massaging her bewitching derriere reverently. Carver's dimpled smirk of amusement pulled his features as he observed her blissful expressions change. Applying more pressure to his doting touch he continued his loving chirapsia of her body. She absentmindedly bit into her bottom lip as her breath hitched, before erotic and recurrent sighs began falling from her lips. Carver muted a course groan of desire at how beautiful she looked at that moment, the pleasure of his touch blatant on her visage. Her melodically carnal mewls were intoxicating.

Unable to resist the euphoric pout on her perfect coral lips, he traced them faintly with his index finger before placing a chaste kiss upon them. Still in the early stages of waking she sighed contentedly, curling into him tighter and kissing him again. Belinda hummed blissfully against his lips before draping her arm around his torso and lazily wrapped her leg around his waist. Carver was so electrified by her sensual sound, it sent a surge of arousal through his body, causing his shaft to stiffen completely. Pulling herself closer, she nuzzled into his neck and chest before seeking his lips for another sleepy kiss. Carver smiled amorously as she brushed her lips against his. He silently mouthed 'I love you Belinda Darrow.' against her perfect lips, causing Belinda to smile at the sensation before he kissed her fully.

Carver caressed teasingly up her thigh before hooking his fingers in the bend of her knee and pulling her into direct contact with him as he slid his leg between hers. His astuteness was rewarded with a sumptuous and thrilling moan falling from her parted lips when he brought their bodies flush. Her euphoric mewl caused his aching solidity to pulse, bringing it momentarily within the heat of her entrance causing him to moan softly. He nipped his pleasure into the hollow of her shoulder with an enticing scrape of his teeth. He softly nuzzled kisses into her neck and drew the lobe of her ear with a flick of his tongue, sucking it gently causing Belinda to breathe out a nasal moan of desire.

Rolling her back slightly on his arm, Carver proceeded to will his love upon her and began tenderly caressing her body with a feather soft touch. He slowly drew his fingertips over her stomach, up her breasts and made his way to the sensitive flesh of her neck. He slowly repeated the soothe of his touch moving down her sides, and back up his set path. He breathed out a nearly inaudible nasal moan and smiled adoringly when he felt gooseflesh erupt over her body, causing her nipples to stiffen and a soft sigh to fall from her parted lips. Pleased that she was enjoying his touch and revelling at how her body reacted to him, Carver repeated his established path with the flat of his hand.

Pressing her lips into a firm line, Belinda moaned a little louder before licking her lips when he applied a median of pressure to his caress. Carver felt his love swell more and more with every pant and sigh he could excite from his waking beauty. He teasingly skirted around the perimeter of her breasts, and smirked as he heard her whine subtly when he did not touch the tender flesh of them. Pushing her further, he circled each breast slowly with his feather touch. He slowly increased to the flat of his hand in large strokes as he massaged around the plush expanse and inner areola of each without touching the nipples. His ministrations causing her to moan in pleasure as he continued to build anticipation. He felt her stir in wakefulness, her eyes opened slowly and blink as a desire soaked moan of his name purred from her smiling lips.

He smiled lovingly at her but continued his doting touch upon her. She was on edge with need and her body was begging for more. Carver lovingly stroked down the length of her body, massaging her thighs and back up his predetermined path. Gradually he applied a firmer touch to his massage, gently cupping the glorious weight of her breasts and squeezing them gently with a knead of his palm. His dimpled smirk pulled his cheek at his cunning as he still had not touched her nipples. She sighed wantonly, stretching lightly as she arched her back attempting to follow his touch and garner attentions for the neglected buds.

Carver chuckled softly before kissing her tenderly, and proceeded to place feather kisses on her face, neck and ears. He caressed through her hair, down her back and over her rear, before returning to his devotion of her perfect breasts. He slowly teased his touch around the areolas of each breast slowly, diligently maintaining his feather touch. Her rosy nipples were already beautifully erect, he brushed over them lightly with his thumb and fingers causing her to pant slightly in anticipation.

Belinda leaned into the hollow of his shoulder moaning heavily with a slight quiver and a tremor seemed to wash over her body. Carver had finally pinched one of her beautifully aroused nipples, and firmly rolled it between his thumb and index finger. Completely astounded and thrilled by the force of Belinda's reaction, Carver groaned lustfully and licked his lips.

Brushing his smiling lips across her ear he whispered smugly, "Oh... Li'da, my love... do you like that?" With her eyes shut firmly in the aftershock of her tremor, Belinda could only whine as she nodded. "Do you want more?" With her mouth agape she panted her agreement with a soft squeak. Carver wanted to see that reaction again and again, so he caressed down her body and back up again before repeating the maneuver on her other nipple.

He was extremely satisfied when a similar reaction was achieved, this time nipping her pleasure into the flesh of his upper pectoral. She soothed the lustful bite with a lap of her tongue before dragging it up his neck, Carver rasped out a lustful moan as she did. Returning his lips to her ear, he nipped and licked the curve of it before whispering, "Oh my... You do like that don't you my love?" he mused quietly, "And what about...?"

Carver pinched and rolled each nipple again before palming and massaging each breast fully all the while she was purring in blissful pleasure. Belinda began arching her back and rocking her hips back and forth, seemingly involuntarily as waves of pleasure began to wash over her. Carver was enraptured, wanting to see how far he could push her pleasure so he nipped up her neck, and breathed against her ear,

"So beautiful My Li'da. My love, I wonder... Would you also like...?" before he quickly bent his mouth to the rosy peak. Carver began ravishing her with his mouth all the while kneading into each breast firmly as he massaged her back, neck and scalp of her hair.

Belinda sucked in a sharp breath and bit down on her lip, but it did nothing to stifle the harsh  and wanton moan that tore free. She no longer  felt in control of her body, and felt her channel begin to ripple and clench in pleasure when she felt Carver twirl his tongue around her taut nipple.

He lapped the flat of his tongue over it and teased it with a scrape of his teeth, whilst he slid his palm up her other breast and gently kneaded into it. Sucking them both in turn, he teasingly blew his breath upon them to rapidly cool the heat of his mouth. Continuing up, he dragged the palm of his hand over the top of her breast to the sensitive flesh of her neck, before tangling lustfully in her hair and heatedly kissing her. Belinda moaned out a languid rasp of his name as she rolled her hips, dragging the wet heat of her folds along Carvers very prominent erection.

A harsh moan fell from Carvers lips and his head rolled back slightly. "Awwoh!" before he wantonly groaned out, "Li'da... you're so fucking wet." Carver grinned as he absentmindedly licked his lips as if tasting her, before latching onto each nipple in turn. Nipping with a sharp scrape of his teeth, before soothing with his tongue and massaging with his lips. Simultaneously, he pinched her other nipple hard causing her to roll her hips with a lustful purr. Belinda finally captured Carvers bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth sucking it firmly. She silently beckoned him for more with a slow flick of her tongue as her hand idly caressed up his back and into his hair. Carver returned her play with a deep passionate kiss, sharp tweaks of her nipples and firm kneads of his palm into each breast.

Belinda abruptly arched back, suddenly tearing away from their kiss and her eyes went wide. Their eyes only connected for a moment before her eyes fell shut and her head rolled against his shoulder with a blissful pitched breathy sigh. Belinda's whole body went rigid for a few moments, and her features mottled with a blissful expression before she began to tremble with waves and shivers. Carver noticed her tremors would increase in force as he stimulated her breasts so he quickly redoubled his efforts. He pinched her nipple, rolling it hard, than kneading her breast harshly. He bit down on the nipple of the other, before sucking it into his mouth, and soothing it with the twirl of his tongue. Her moan pitched again as her body shivered uncontrollably and her hips mildly rolled and bucked. She emitted a drawn out euphoric moan of his name that mewled into a groan. He was astounded as her mewl extended for the majority of her episode, causing Carvers erection to pulse up against her heat again. Carver groaned with absolute bliss, keenly observing the beauty of her esoteric reaction as he continued to idly roam over her body with a feather touch.

Eventually her body tremors began to weaken in force, but her mind seemed like it was functioning within a fog. She felt him brush the fringe from her dampened brow, and stroke her face cooling her with his touch. Carver rocked her gently in his arms, silently murmuring his love and adoration against her temple. He tenderly kissed her lips and caressed her back softly when she was occasionally taken by a latent tremor. Finally her body lay lax in his arms, and her breathing quieted. Blinking from her haze and confusion she met his gaze. Carver's dimpled shit eating grin was so wide he looked like the proverbial cat that got the cream.

"Li'da... Did you just...?" he asked tentatively. She could not form words, her eyes were heavily hooded but a rapturous sleepy smile bloomed wide on her features. She slowly nodded her head causing a lustful and appreciative rumble to rise from deep in Carver's chest when she acknowledged her bodily orgasm.

"Maker you're amazing Li'da. Wow..." he said with quiet awe. "I never could have imagined it was possible. Does that... happen a lot? I mean, I've never even heard of such a thing." She shook her head 'no'. "Maker's Breath, I never even touched your sex... Shit." he said as breathless reverence and wonderment still dripped from every word.

"That... was..." he huffed out a breath unable to find words as another dimpled smirk pulled his cheek. "Maker Li'da, you are so beautiful, but you are breathtakingly exquisite as you fall apart by my touch. So ethereal, sublime and exotic. Honestly, knowing I can bring you pleasure like that makes me feel... incredibly smug and... completely arrogant." he said quietly, before chuckling in amazement.

Carver tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, smoothing his palm up her jaw and brushing his thumb across her still rosy cheek. "I love that I can induce... that, from you just by my touch upon you My love. I want to find a thousand more ways to bring you such pleasure Li'da." Carver smiled with genuine joy at having brought her such rare bliss before he hugged her tighter into his embrace. She smiled lovingly at him before capturing his mouth in a languid but heated kiss. Carver groaned his pleasure again as they began teasing each other with open laps, nips and flicks against the other's tongue and lips. They took their time, lavishing each others mouths sensually as their hands explored all the while rocking their hips together. Carver teasingly pushed the bulbous head of his virility against her clit before sliding teasingly through her folds.

Belinda was decidedly the victor when she caught Carvers tongue with a gentle nip of her teeth, and using the palm of her hand she embraced him against her heat. A loud drawn out groan of carnal hunger rose from deep in Carver's chest and fell heavily from his lips when Belinda rolled her hips back, and then forth excruciatingly slow. The sensation of his rigid length sliding between the firmness of her hand and the silk of her heat as she sucked lazily on his tongue was salaciously intoxicating. Carver let out a heavily breathed "Fuck... Li'da." when she finally released his tongue. "You are so amazing my love. Everything about you is so sensually erotic to me. You drive me absolutely wild."

He kissed her again before whispering against her lips, "I love how wet I make you My love. Fuck... you are positively drenched, you feel like molten silk. Shit... you feel so fucking good Li'da." He groaned before his head rolled and he closed his eyes to focus his control. Belinda purred at his lustful praise as she revelled in the debauchery of his words. Still holding him against her heat she bit down into her lip with a mischievous smirk, she wanted very much to entice such a lecherous sound from him again. Belinda proceeded to roll her hips harder and moaned wantonly when she was not disappointed.

"Holy fuck... Andraste preserve me. Li'da...my love." Carver took a deep breath and clamped down on his control. "I am currently a very egocentric and arrogant man. Keep doing that and my pompous vanity will be ruined. My excessively bloated pride will be shattered... and blown all over the inside of your thighs." he said in jest causing Belinda to laugh out, hugging herself to his body as she shook with bawdy laughter at his joke.

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to her forehead as deep chuckles rolled from his chest. Carver drank in the sound of her beautiful laughter before a foxy dimple pulled his cheek. Seeking her gaze he continued "I swear Li'da, my self image would be in tatters. All because of how blissful your slick feels..." Carver licked up her neck and murmured the last of his statement against the curve of Belinda's ear before sucking a love mark upon her flesh. "As you slide your delicious, silky, soaking, hot cunt, down my pompously long... smugly thick... arrogantly big fucking dick."

Belinda's eyes shot open and her mouth fell agape with a lustful moan, at his apt description of her truest desire as much as his use of raunch crudeness. "Shit, Carver... I love it when yoh speak like that." Purring her want, she turned her head and nuzzled into Carvers cheek, seeking his lips. She flicked her tongue over the stubble of his jaw and then up his cheek. With a final tongue flick upon his lips, Carver immediately complied to her unspoken demand and passionately deepened their kiss. Belinda hummed with pleasure into his mouth, wrapping her arm around his neck and tightening her leg while she rocked him against the entrance of her heat.

He lavished kisses, nips and licks up her neck and ear before she turned her head to recapture his mouth in a heated kiss. Carver and Belinda moaned in unison when she rocked forward as she rolled her hips up, causing the aching head of his shaft to dip partially into the entrance of her pudenda. Belinda lapped up his neck, latching onto his earlobe as she rolled her hips again urging him forward. She purred when Carver sought her lips again before smoothly rolling his hips up into her, pushing his cap fully into the heat of her channel.

Carver moaned as the sensation of her tight heat surrounded him before he stilled completely. His brow knit lightly as he processed the muscular ring of impediment he could feel hindering him from ascending further, gasping slightly he broke their kiss. His questioning eyes were met with the clear calm of her pale green as she stroked her palm down his cheek mimicking Carvers caress of her face.

"Maker... Li'da? Are you a…?”


	10. Devout Confessions of the Makers Gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last couple chapters have been all smut but that is because ... Well #1 why not?? Lol #2 I plan on having a plot jump forward to year 3 so I wanted to firmly establish relationships. So here it is... , been written since I post the last chapter but for some reason I lost some confidence... Its been written the rewritten ... And edited then reedited... And ugh - vicious circle.  
> So please let me know what you think... I really don't feel like its right,not sure if its too much or not enough... so it will probably be re-edited all over again. Sorry for typing errors they will be fixed at some point.

  
"Maker... Li'da? Are you a…?” Holding his gaze she halted his question by brushing her thumb over his lips. His question fell silent and he blinked before his eyes widened slightly when his mind deduced the implications.

 

 

"You don't have to..." He tried to speak against her thumb but the look of absolute surety in her eyes made his words fall silent as she hooked her leg around him fully. Carver tightened her into his embrace as his mouth fell agape with a moan. He nipped the onslaught to his senses lightly into the pad of her thumb before sighing softly lapping the offended pad as his eyes hooded. The graze of his teeth and soothing flick of his tongue pulling a muted sigh from her lips before he nuzzled into her hand kissing her palm. He fought the urge to buck into her, his body rigid with restraint as her body constricted around him. Taking a deep breath to quell the discomfort she knew was coming, Belinda abruptly hooked her leg around his rear and pulled him up into her.

 

 

She gasped harshly as she arched back in Carver's embrace. Carvers head spun and he groaned huskily as he felt her hilt him within her heat by half. She had breached him past her muscular filament and her eyes had gone wide as she looked upon him before her head fell back when she arched to accommodate him. Carver latched onto her nipple in an attempt to balm her shock of pain with pleasure. Sensing her pain Carver tried to withdraw but she held him secure. Carver did not have any problem ignoring the blissful ache of his virility or suppressing the desire to hilt himself completely when she was in such obvious pain.  

 

 

"Carver." Belinda sighed as her haze of shock began to quickly subside. He was massaging her thigh and rear all the while his brow knitting with concern as he mentally tried to will away her pain. Belinda felt stretched... but not full. She wanted to be blissfully full with Carver. He felt her begin to relax. The discomfort began to subside and he gently pulled her more upright by caressing her back. Carver watched as her eyes focused past her haze and connected fully to his again. Brushing her thumb slowly across his lips she smiled ever so softly before whispering, "Yers. I am... only yers Carver... and yoh are mine."

 

"Mine." Carver moaned breathlessly as he captured her mouth, kissing her with all the love he felt for her. He hugged her tenderly in his embrace, before rolling her back slightly. He held her with an arm supporting across her back, and smoothing his hand down her thigh.  Breaking the ardour of his kiss to look down into her eyes, he vowed "I am yours..." Still holding her gaze, he hooked his hand behind her knee pulling her to him as he allowed his weight to push down into her. Unwavering in his gaze Carver seated himself in her fully. He saw shock in her eyes but for a moment, but saw no pain cross her features, she sighed as he filled her completely. Belinda instinctively rolled her hips up, wrapping her leg higher up his torso pulling Carver as deep as possible. Carver saw gratification shine from her eyes as a soft smile pulled her lips, unable to resist he brushed his lips against hers kissing her lightly before murmuring against her smiling lips, " and you Li'da... are eternally mine."  

 

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and Carver willed her to feel how deeply he loved her. Pouring his love and absolute devotion into the ardor of his kiss, he lavished her body with tender caresses anywhere his hands could reach. He held his lower body fixed and completely unmoving within her. Unwilling to cause her more discomfort as he allowed her body to adjust to his length and girth.  

 

 

"Li'da..." He said as he huffed out the breath, when their lungs deemed their passion needed the sustenance of air. He looked upon her with all the love and devotion he had given into his affections upon her body.  He gave her another chaste kiss, his eyes showering her with reverence. "You are so strong... absolutely fearless..." His mind raced and heart swelled with love of her. Taking a deep breath to focus his thoughts, wanting to voice them fully and ensuring the strength of his voice left her with no chance of doubt.  

 

 

"I believe that it was by the providence of the Maker, that you went through all you did... so that you would make your way to Kirkwall. When you arrived I immediately felt drawn to you, I could not take my eyes off of you. I just wanted... needed, to be near you. I understand now that it is why Fergus sought you out... when I was to shy to even work up enough courage to speak to you."

 

 

He smiled sheepishly as he felt himself blush but did not look away from her eyes. "It is true that Fergus was drawn to your strength, and that you command his respect and loyalty. At the time, I was astounded. I had never seen him react to anyone the way he did to you, let alone judge them. However... A little over a month ago, I realized that was not quite true. I have seen it another time... just... one other. It was when he recognized his souls other half, and... imprinted to me. I knew then that he dotes upon you because he knew... he has always known."

 

 

Taking a slow breath, he kissed her cheek and lips before smiling softly. "Fergus sought you out and reacted the way he did because...  I am his Partner, but you Li'da..." Still unmoving within her, Carver kissed her with a brush of his lips. "You are mine... Fergus is my kindred spirit, but you are the mate of my soul." Carver brushed his lips on hers again, kissing her tenderly before pulling back slightly to recapture her gaze. "Fergus, is my thoughts and feelings incarnate and was drawn to you because... I have never held anyone in my heart..." Taking another slow breath he cupped her jaw, brushing his thumb delicately across her cheek as he continued. "I have never loved anyone... until you." Pausing momentarily, he saw her eyes widen and pupils dilate slightly. He heard her breath hitch softly as he finished. "I love you Belinda." Carver held his breath, waiting for her to push him away and tell him to leave.

 

 

She smiled with absolute pleasure at his words and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a tender kiss. "I am so happy right now... 'tha gaol agam ort,' Carver."

 

 

"I am so sorry I hurt you. Maker Li'da... if I had known I would have never been so rough with you." His words heavy with

self-condemnation. "I'm sor…”

 

 

"No!" Her brow furrowing as she said sternly, silencing his feelings of disparagement. Her features quickly transformed and a peaceful smile of adoration took hold as she looked upon him before saying, "Last night was perfect... earlier this morning was perfect, yoh filling meh... I am so blissfully full Carver, yoh feel... perfect." Belinda purred blissfully and smiled broadly before she cupped his face in her hands. "Just because I had very little experience dos'no mean I wanted it any other way. Yoh are mine, and yoh are absolutely amazing. Yoh gave meh ma' fantasy, yoh've given meh everything I asked yoh for. Don'chu dare tell meh yer sorry Carver 'cause I'll never accept! 'cuisle mo chridhe' Carver. The direct translation to yer common tongue is Pulse of ma heart, but in Starkhaven gaelic... it is meant as an endearment we only use with the one we are in love with. The one whom our heart beats for, and could'no beat without. Tha thu ann an cuisle mo chridhe rinneadh 'na fheòil Carver."

 

 

His eyes widened and a smirk pulled his lips as he remembered. "You said that to me last night... you said..." Belinda cut off Carver as she kissed him tenderly before rolling her burr softly as she pulled her lips along his jaw, neck and ears.

 

 

"Yes... Carver, I did. tha thu mo glòrmhor, làidir, eireachdail, gu h-uaigneach milis agus seòrsa, gaisgeach... You are my glorious, strong, handsome, secretly sweet and kind, warrior.” she purred lovingly before seeking his gaze. ‘Tha thu ann an cuisle mo chridhe rinneadh 'na fheòil, m' aon fìor miann. Mo' mabari... You are the pulse of my heart made flesh, my one true desire. My.. Mabari. tha gaol agam ort... I love yoh Carver. "

 

 

Carver smiled a broad dimpled smile of pure happiness as he sought her lips, speaking against them. "I love you Belinda Darrow." Her eyes widened remembering he had mouthed something against her lips as she woke. Chuckling in absolute bliss he captured her slack jawed mouth in a passionate and fevered kiss. She attempted to roll her hips, causing Carver to moan heavily into the ardor of their kiss as her tight core clenched around him. Carver clamped down on his control and gently withdrew his length by a few inches before slowly rocking back into her fully. Carver repeated the action over and over. Belinda purred at the sensation he was invoking as he began to move within her, she sighed as her body naturally began to move with him. Keenly observing her features for any hint of pain, Carver gradually gained more momentum withdrawing by half. He sheathed himself in deliberate half-hilts as Belinda began to move with him but he was in absolutely no rush. He wanted to savor every moan, sigh and pant that was spilling from her. He kissed, licked and sucked anywhere he could reach as his hands adored that which his mouth could not. Belinda was just as loving with her affection upon him, leaving no skin untouched by her hands or lips.

 

 

Love. He loved her completely, and now their was no question that she loved him too. Carver made love to Belinda with every ounce of his soul, and he could feel Belinda giving just as much of herself to him. The acoustic echos of the chamber surrounded them with the sounds of their love as they expressed without words the magnitude of all they felt for one another. They moved in harmony, time becoming an abstract thought as a sweet dew of heated perspiration began to kiss both their bodies. Belinda's moans and blissful purrs mingled with Carver's deep groans and passionate heavy breaths, all the while punctuated by the sound of their heated wet flesh becoming one. He adored her breasts with affection as she bucked against him, intentionally increasing the pace. Smiling against her breast at her bodies silent demand he gradually increased the pace and weight of this thrusts obligingly. Her moans and broken pants raised in volume as he ground into her deeply, rutting his pelvis against her clit each time he would hilt her completely. Belinda moaned wantonly at his new pace.

 

 

“Yes, Carver… please...” She did not know what she was asking for, only that Carver’s body would provide the answer to what she sought. Carver nipped the pleasure of her sounds into her nipple with a blissful moan.

 

 

"Yes, my love… I understand." He murmured. Hugging her to him, Carver whispered for her to wrap her legs around him fully. He leaned back smoothly into a kneel, splaying his hands around her waist. “I know my love… “

He lifted her hips, angling them high as he voiced his insightfulness. "Is this what you need Li’da?" Before pushing into her hard.

 

“Awoh yes!...Carver." Belinda instinctively arched with a desire soaked moan of his name.

 

He began withdrawing almost completely and hilting fully, and steadily hastened his cadence. He groaned lustfully when he was rewarded with the glorious sound of Belinda's blissful moans pitching higher and mewling with satisfaction. Belinda moaned deeply and the center of her crux rippled at the new angle of his onslaught.

 

 

“Yes, that's it my love, I've got you. I will give you anything you want... Maker Li'da, I love every beautiful sound you make. You are so perfect... I love you so much Li'da.” he encouraged. Carver bit his lust into his lip greedily, and groaned in unison with Belinda, when her intoxicating and recurring keens met his ears, almost every time he filled her. She had allowed him to support her, as he wrapped his forearms around her legs. Carver had angled his smooth, deep thrusts up, into her. Allowing his rigid length to hit that glorious Maker-given spot within her, and it was driving her wild. Her beautiful moans and keens would occur each time he would deliberately end his thrust with a forceful rut against her. His machinations caused her eyes to fall closed and head roll as her mouth fell agape in a euphoric expression. Carver could feel her core tremble slightly , both moaning louder every time it did. It continued to tremble, strengthening each time as she gave herself fully into the pleasure he was causing.  

 

 

Belinda was so lost to her bliss that she whined after a time, having realized she was unable to reach or kiss him. Using her core strength she anchored her feet behind Carvers back and sat up. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she purred her desire, “I love yoh Carver, I want to kiss 'Ma Tall, Dark and Ferelden.'” before feverishly capturing his mouth in a deliciously sloppy kiss. Carver groaned wantonly into her kiss, as much at her show of strength as the sensation her tightened abdominals had on his virility deep within her channel. He wrapped his arms around her, one under her arm and up across her back, grasping her shoulder. Crossing his legs under her bottom, he sat down fully as his other hand splayed around her waist, pushing her down upon him. Regardless of their warrior stamina, they were now breathing in heavy lustful pants as they ground their bodies together.

 

 

“Awoh.. I love how wet I make you Li’da… I can feel your delicious slick all over us, making us wetter and wetter each time we move together. You feel so amazing... I love you so much Li’da!” He ran his hand lustfully through her hair before cupping her face, Carver thrust deep within her as she rocked and ground down upon him. Their breathy moans, murmered affection, kisses and wet sounds of intimacy wrapped around their senses. After an imperceptible amount of time Carver drew her attention and looked deeply into her eyes again.

 

 

Panting heavily, with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and shoulders, Belinda was unwavering in her gaze. Still maintaining his thrust into her, he panted his words inbetween his lustful heavy breaths. "You... Belinda Darrow, are the absolute embodiment of my every desire. Only you. Li'da... Absolutely amazing... So stalwart... Brave... Unyielding... and completely fearless. My Li’da... my one and only desire... I love you." Belinda flicked her tongue over his lip lustfully, and Carver nipped at her lip returning her play before finishing with a lustful growl. "If you are a Desire demon, I absolutely accept your offer."

 

 

Belinda reciprocated her affirmation of his statement by kissing him ravenously with a passionate moan, the sound met in tandem with Carver's desire soaked groan. He was spurring new waves of pleasure to course through her body causing her to buck up hard, instinctively seeking the unknown bliss Carver's body made her yearn for. Carver had groaned loudly into the hollow of her neck when she felt his length throb within her. She purred with a lilt of curiosity, when her movement made him react with such a delightful sound and absolutely blissful throb within her. Of course, this result made her immediately repeat it. Again, the deep lustful sound was followed by the stiffening throb. Carver licked up her neck and a lustful growl sighed against her ear when the sensation washed over him a second time.

 

“Carver! Maker yes! I can feel every inch of yoh swelling inside meh! cuisle, mo chridhe..."

 

Moving together with breathy moans, tender caresses and heated kisses, Fragmenting inbetween lustful nips, licks and lavishing their lips upon flesh.

 

"Yes... you feel so good around me my love... Maker, Li'da... I have loved you since the moment I saw you push out a 'Taunt' at Fergus... You were so beautiful."

 

"Carver... awoh. I have loved you since yer 'thoughts and feelings incarnate'... licked ma face... I was so happy when ma 'Tall, Dark and Ferelden' finally spoke teh meh... And Maker... that fucking voice!" Belinda closed her eyes as she purred in pleasure of the memories.

 

"I thought the same... I Love your sexy fucking burr Li'da, love how you say my name..."

 

Looking into Carvers hooded eyes she continued, " When I saw yoh leaning against the wall... ma heart would no' stop screaming in my fooking ears... 'That Voice... Ma Tall, Dark and Ferelden ...finally... Maker! He's gorgeous... Yes... Keep talking 'Tall, Dark and Ferelden!' Yoh sound delicious!"

 

Carver chuckled softly as he brushed his lips against the hollow of her shoulder and up her neck whilst he spoke, "I swore to the Maker that I would speak the chant endlessly if it meant you would keep looking at me the way you were..."

 

"Finally... Yoh were really sitting next teh meh... Then you touched ma leg, fook... And those Maker fookin dimples when yoh smile at meh." She brushed her lips over his dimpled cheeks, kissing each softly as he smiled broadly at her words.

 

"I wanted to run my fingers through your hair from root to tip... and I could not stop staring at the stunning pale green of your eyes." He murmured as he ran his fingers gingerly through her hair.

 

"I never wanted yoh to look away... Maker Carver," she purred " I wanted teh kiss yoh senseless... I could barely control ma'self."

 

"Maker... I don't know how many times I forgot how to speak or had to look away from you... I wanted to kiss you so badly Li'da." Before kissing her like he had wanted to that night. He teasingly matched his tongue with the forceful deep thrusts of his virility. Belinda moaned blissfully into his mouth and began meeting his pace, grinding herself upon him. Carver broke the kiss and latched onto her ear causing her to purr lustfully.

 

"Yoh were already ma fade Carver, but that night... I never wanted teh wake... Yoh are the only one I've ever wanted.. Only yoh Carver... Ma Desire... Ma fantasy...  this... Always this..."

 

"Awoh... Maker... I have wanted this for so long... and knowing you fantasized about me the same way Li'da...  Fuck Yes..."  He thrust harder into her as she rolled her hips up into him with urgent fervor.

 

" Yes! Awoh... I can feel every inch of yoh, Maker Carver...Yoh... feel so good!" She mewled.

 

" Li’da! ... Your tight, soaking, silky hot cunt is milking me in waves and shivers..." His length stiffened in a hard pulse within her, making her gasp in pleasure as he groaned harshly "This is so perfect…  I love you so much Li’da... wanted you for so long... I don’t want this to end. You feel so fucking good around me... I’m afraid my arrogant dick won’t last." He smiled broadly before moaning lightly, nipping his pleasure into her shoulder. She had giggled at his bawdy joke and her core clenched around him in rhythm of the beautiful sound.

 

 

“ Carver..." Drawing his gaze," Ma Pulse… this feeling will never end... it will just… always be.”

 

 

Carver moaned kissing her hard before wrapping his arms around her hips and rolled them so that he was sitting up against the pillows and headrest with her straddling him. "I want you to set the pace you need Li'da. I am yours. I want to give you pleasure again and again. I want you to take your pleasure, move with me... ride me Li'da." She mewled his name raggedly as he began to pull her forward, up his length before slowly pushing her back down, all the while grinding her clit on his pelvis. She fell forward, kissing him languidly, her beautiful hair surrounding them as she did. Belinda began to find her rhythm and began riding Carver with fervor. " Oh Maker... yes!" he moaned as he entwined his fingers with hers. Holding out his arms he flexed his muscles to give her support as she rode him.

 

"Shit... The vision of you... You are so beautiful, as I watch you slide down my cock Li'da" Carvers dimpled smirk crook'd his cheek as he asked, "Do you want me to discribe it for you? Would you like that Li'da?"

 

She whined out a breathless 'Yes' as her head rolled back slightly.

 

"The look on your face, your beautiful hair cascading down your breasts. The glow on your skin as you ride me… My Li’da... my only fade wish. Shit, you feel so amazing. My Li'da. Mine! Fuck...Yes Li'da, ride me! Yes... I love you Belinda Darrow. Oh, yes! Look... look Li’da... look how fucking beautiful you are." Carver palmed her ass cheeks and used the strength of his arms to lift her up his length and held her so that she could watch as Carver slowly let her glide down him.

 

 

“Holy Fookin Maker Carver! Yes!” She panted in broken moans. He began pushing and pulling her as she ground into him and kissed her hard. He felt her body start to tighten. Yes!" she moaned wantonly. "Carver, yes... I love yoh, love that yoh hold nothing back from meh… yoh’re so amazing." Grinning mischieviously, he pushed her higher to her pleasure with his words.

 

 

“I can feel you tightening around me. You are right my love, this feeling will never end. It is only the first, of many... many times you will cum around my cock Li'da... The scent of your slick surrounding me, making my mouth water for want of taste… Your maker-sent, orgasmic, perfect fucking tits bouncing in my face... Fuck... I love your beautiful, big fucking tits Li’da! Awoh...Shit!” His length twitched again when she dragged his hands up her body, making him forcefully knead into her breasts.

 

“I'm.. I'm.. love you, my pulse… my desire… Carver!” She panted before moaning in bliss against his lips.

 

"Makers fucking breath! I fucking love that sound Li'da! That glorious satisfied moan you make when you hilt me completely. Awoh! I love watching you sink yourself down my shaft... your beautiful glistening cunt taking every damned inch of me."  His cock twitched as his stomach fluttered and Carver groaned appreciatively. Belinda was mimicking his words, allowing him to watch her decend on his length. In the heat of her lust Belinda's blissful moans and whines were increasing desperately in pitch and volume and she began bouncing harder upon his lap.

 

"Maker, yes Li’da… awoh... you feel so good! Fuck yes! Ride me fucking hard... Yes! Fuck me Li'da!" he panted, nipping into her lip lustfully before kissing her hard. She moaned sharply as his words caused a spike of pleasure to course throughout her body and she unconciously dug her nails into Carver's shoulders. The sensation of her clawing at his shoulders in lust sent a thrill through Carver causing him to groan her name wantonly.

 

 

Carver knew she was almost there, and knew that vocalizing his greatest desire would push her over her summit. Holding her gaze he pumped-up and pushed her down rutting her against him harder. She mewled louder when he did so, as he began to speak. " I have dreamt of giving you pleasure endlessly since I met you Belinda! I want to feel you cum as I am hilted deep within you Li'da!  I love you Li'da, my fade is only of your pleasure. This... I have wanted this... You taking your pleasure... Fucking me hard! Making you cum over and over as I am buried to my fucking sac within your beautiful tight fucking cunt."

 

Carver moaned harshly as her core clenched down in hard ripples around him at his words. He bit back a pompous chuckle and smiled wickedly at her bodies reaction. "Every night my fade...  Is of making you cum hard on my fucking cock Li'da! Again and again... Fuck yes! ...making you scream my fucking name with unbound pleasure. Carver moaned harshly when his cock twitched with need as he spoke his greatest desire, she mewled with a pitched moan, 'yes' before biting lustfully into her lip as she purred in raptness of his confession. "Shit! Li'da… Your tight cunt is milking me! Demanding all of me...  begging my thick fucking dick to cum deep inside you Li'da... Just as it has in my fade ever since you told me you wanted to make me fucking bark!"

Carver growled in bliss at her bodies reaction as his virility throbbed again.

 

"Yes! Dammed right I want teh make yoh fooking bark Carver!" Pulling his chin up and palming his cheek she began rocking against him, riding hectically. "Carver! I feel yoh throbbing in meh... Yes! My fade... always you...this... I fantasize about yoh... Always! leth a 'dèanamh orm fad, Carver! I am yers... Yoh are mine...  Yoh are the half that makes meh whole... chomharra rium, is mise a-mhàin leatsa mo ghràdh! I... Awoh... I love yoh... Dòirt domhainn taobh a-staigh orm, spill deep within meh Carver, brand meh! Only yers! I'm... Oh! Cum with meh Carver!... Please!"

 

Belinda kissed him furiously as Carver pulled her against him, wrapping her in his arms and grinding her down against him hard. Carver groaned as Belinda's core began undulating in waves and ripples as she began to shake. "Yes! That's it, I can feel you.. cum for me Li'da...I want you to fucking cum on me. I want to feel your spilt on my cock! I love you so much! Yes Li'da, that's it... I can feel it building, I love that I can drive your pleasure so high! Yes! I love you Li'da!" Her channel suddenly clamped down around him as her body tightened and her core began pulsing around him in waves. He rolled and rocked her on his hips dragging out every ounce of her pushing her higher to her pleasure as he kissed her passionately. He only relented in his ardour when she broke the kiss and began to scream his name. With a harsh shuddering keen of his name pitched high, Belinda climaxed hard. He watched her in raptness and moaned at the vision of her. She was absolute perfection as she began to cum around his cock for the first time.

 

"Yes Li'da... You feel so fucking good as you cum around me... Yes that's it... so beautiful as I make you cum... My only desire... Your pleasure... Yes!... Only the first Li'da... I love you!" Carver encouraged as he continued to rock her hard as she came apart around him. Carver rut his pelvis against her clit  as he pushed into her hard, hoping to drive her to peak again in quick succession.  As she hit the pinnical of her euphoria, Belinda's body tightened again. With a wail of pleasure tore from her throat, she mewled his name as her legs began to convulse upon him before a forceful gush of heat surrounded them.

 

Carver let out a guttural roar as he felt his cock throb relentlessly, and his control snapped. "Fuck Yes! Li'da! Fucking cum on me! Yes... I fucking love it!  Shit! Yes!" Carver hollered out, urging her body to give him more as he encompassed her waist with his hands and began driving up into hard. His hands bit into the flesh of her hips when he pulled her down upon him as he slammed up into her with savage force. her ass and thighs slapped against him, and Belinda moaned heavily in pleasure at the force of his thrusts.

 

“Cum domhainn taobh a-staigh orm! mo ghràdh! I want to feel yoh Carver! Cum with me Carver!... brand meh! Only yers Carver!" She moaned with a ragged quiver in her voice as her body shook with the force of her orgasm. Carver brutal pace pushed Belinda's peak so high the blissful wailing moan of her fall seemed endless as her spilt soaked down upon him.

 

 

“Awoh! Yes! That's it! Yes! So beautiful as I make you cum all over me! So fucking amazing Li'da... I want it all Li'da... fucking cum on me! I Love you!” moaning out his pleasure as her spilt continued to trickle in small pulses upon him with each thrust. Carver kissed her hard, as he felt himself reach his summit. Carver growled her name, seeking her gaze he panted against her lips." I am yours Li'da, and you are completely mine! I love you!" as he peaked with a deep blissful keen of his love. Slamming into her again, Carver's cock throbbed a final time with a harsh groan of bliss before his body tensed and shivered harshly. "I love you Li'da! ...Love you." Carver hollered out before Belinda kissed him passionately when she felt him stiffen within her channel. Carver moaned his fulfillment and absolute pleasure into her mouth as he began to spill within her heat, Belinda purred blissfully at the sensation as she felt his seed pulsing deep within her. She languidly reduced the force of their kiss as she felt Carver's throbbing ease, before she whispered. "I love yoh Carver... Yes... I feel yoh my love. You feel so good.. Ma pulse.. Yers... Always and only yers.” Belinda continued to lightly rock her hips, milking his length and drawing out Carvers bliss. His cock continued to pulse sporadically as she rode him gently and he bit his pleasure into her breast with a groan. Belinda absolutely reveled in the feeling of his wet heat within her. She rolled forward slumping against his chest wrapped in Carvers arms.

 

She lazily sought his smiling sleepy lips, she mumbled. “Yers... mine... Always, I love yoh Carver.”  before laying heavily on his chest, resting her head on his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck. He could feel his virility slacken but he did not withdraw, he wanted to be within her as long as possible. Carver's hands idly caressed up her legs, back and into her hair before he cupped her face in his hands, kissing with a blissful smile, "I love you so much Belinda, My Li’da. Always and only mine.”


End file.
